PregNation
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Reina returns home to visit, but what she finds is something far worse than anything she's ever experienced. The return of Delmore; and his plot to exact revenge on the blonde for his downfall. She's thrusted into a world of torture, humiliation, and worse. With Delmore's army of demons growing with each child born, just maybe a mysterious Sorcerer can save her... AU. JeanxReina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). I simply used them in this plot for fun.

A/N: Aaaaaaand I am back with! A new Queen's Blade/pregnancy story! Yeah, didn't take me long to come back to my fans of this genre. Honestly, as soon as I finished Preggo Apocalypse, I got into a serious writing fit on this story, and now I have a lot written, so much in fact, I felt comfortable with posting the first chapter in Reina's long journey.

So to begin, as the title suggests, and as I stated in my last QB story, this will revolve around pregnancy. But! The story is entirely different than that of my last one, with an all new cast. Reina, in fact, being the star of this story. Also, the couple of the story, (Which doesn't happen for quite some time, so be patient, they don't even meet until the later chapters) will be JeanxReina. Yes, I am NOT using an OC for this one to star as the main female's eventual lover. *cheers* -I ran into Jean on the QB wikia site, and I really liked him. Granted, he's a bit young, don't worry about that for this story, that's fixed. (You'll see, later~)

This story will also feature a lot of characters throughout the course of the story, compared to my last one which surrounded very few. And it has quite a bit more adventure in it as well, after of course it gets started a good bit. I really hope everyone enjoys it, but I know it's genre is only for a select few fans of it. I don't mind, I wrote this for my own enjoyment, and am posting it for those few who do enjoy it too. :)  
**  
Important!** If you don't like what you read, then go away. No one is forcing you to read this, hence you have no standing ground to complain. It's a work of fiction about fictional characters. This story will be dark at times, with what happens to the characters. The content isn't for everyone, and I'm making that painfully clear. For those who either enjoy it or can look past it for the actual story, it won't always be bad for Reina. That I can promise.

That's all I have to say right now. Things will progress and for those who follow, you'll find out what all I have planned. ;) Good luck on staying with me!

Fast Forward (a little) = A couple of days to a week passes.  
Fast Forward = A couple of weeks to a little over a month passes.  
Fast Forward (a lot) = Over two months passes. :)

* * *

Queen's Blade: PregNation  
~Prologue~

He remembered it was cold that day when everything changed. He remembered how cold he felt, how he felt a sadness that was growing inside him like a cancer, a fear that was spreading through his veins like a poison, racing to his heart and filling it, squeezing his hope out like a snake would squeeze the life out of it's prey.

He wanted free.

He wanted to crawl in a hole and die for letting his best friend down. He wasn't strong enough, was never strong enough to keep her safe, anyone safe. And now she paid for it, and he was going to keep paying for his weakness.

"I'm sorry..."

The words came in the midst of a dream, he had spoken the words so much in the past. But in his sleep they were foreign to him. He wanted to forget why he was sorry. But dreams had a funny way of keeping the most horrific events in one's life alive no matter how hard one tried to bury it. It was time to move on. It was time he left, looked for something to get his mind off what had happened, off what he had been going through. He needed to leave.

He was _going _to leave.

And no force in Heaven or Hell, and certainly not on earth would stop him from leaving. Not now. Not now that he was stronger and was no longer burdened by petty things such as weaknesses, fears, and doubts.

This was going to be the last time he woke up in his room in a cold sweat, his own voice ringing in his ears as he remembers saying he was sorry, over and over again. This was the last time he was going to be burdened by his past. He wanted out. He wanted to find something else in his life. And now he had the power to take whatever he wanted, the will to have it and keep it for himself. No one was going to stop him.

_She _wasn't going to stop him. She'd created a monster, and now the monster was going to break his shackles and do as he pleased.

**xoxo  
**~Scene Change~

"Dammit! It's not fair, it's not fair!"

A raven haired woman cursed and stomped around her room at an inn she was currently staying at. She clenched her fists and pounded one against the wall, eyes filled with tears. She collapsed onto her bed after and sobbed. "It's not...fair..." She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around the empty room.

She had lost something precious to her and could not recover it. She looked down to her hands then. They were callused and cut from working. 'Funikura... Where are you?' She thought, her eyes clamping shut.

"Nyx..."

She jumped from the bed and looked around the room quickly at hearing her name being called. Then the window blew open and she covered her face with her arm to shield it from the blast of cold wind which had blown into the room. When she lowered her arm her eyes fell onto a figure that sat reclined on the windowsill, half in the room, half outside.

A male figure, in the darkened room his features were a mystery to her.

"Who are you?" She called and bit her lip, stumbling back towards the door, her hand reaching for the knob. But when her fingers were on the knob of the door her body stiffened, then froze completely. She couldn't move. Not an inch of her could move whatsoever.

"I wouldn't try that, if I were you. It's rude to leave a guest so soon after he arrived. Come here."

She didn't know what was happening, this power over her felt different than her Funikura's power. She was helpless as her body did as it was ordered. She walked over towards the window as goose bumps rose on her skin from the chill. "Please..."

"Please what?" The male voice snapped, a dark chuckle being heard afterward.

Nyx had tears in her eyes by this point and she just wanted to run and hide. "Please don't hurt me..." She begged, her voice timid and soft.

Another chuckle, this one lighter than before. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie, so long as you're a good girl. I know who you are, and what's happened to you. You've lost a certain something, haven't you? Perhaps, this?" As he spoke he lifted his left arm, which had been on the outside of the window with his left side, his right being on the inside of the window.

Nyx's eyes widened as they fell onto the item which was held by the figure. "Funikura!" She gasped and reached for it, but again her body did something entirely different.

She fell to her knees and her arms fell to her sides as she stared up at her beloved Funikura and the mysterious figure. "Nyx, I know what you want, Funikura has told me everything about you, but I didn't need it to tell me, no. I know because I've watched you, I watched you in the Queen's Blade tournament, I watched as you failed. You don't know me, but you know my previous... Assistant. The previous Queen, Aldra."

Nyx shuddered at the name, at the memories which came with it and the mention of the Queen's Blade tournament. "Please give me Funikura! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" He chuckled and turned to face Nyx finally. His eyes were a blood red, hair a teal color. A smirk was playing on his face as he stared down at her. "I can give you back Funikura, and it'll never leave you again. I can give you that, and more. I can give you part of my own power, and I'll promise you I'll never leave you either, dear, sweet Nyx..." He reached out with his right hand and caressed her cheek.

She didn't flinch, though she would have had it not been for the fact she had no control over her body. "What do I have to do?" She asked, an anxious wave washing through her at the thought of having her Funikura back in her hands.

"Your eternal devotion to me. I can give you agelessness, where you'll always be young and beautiful while everyone else ages and withers away into nothingness. I can give you power beyond that of even Funikura. But you must give me your mind, body, your very soul Nyx. Your loyalty will be mine and mine alone. You'll do as I wish, no matter what it is. And I can give you all that I've promised, and the promise of revenge on the Vance family..."

Nyx's eyes lit up at hearing him speak his promises. She felt her body coming back into her own control again, and she nodded her head. "I'll do anything..." He smirked and stretched his left arm towards her, handing over Funikura. She grasped it and felt life explode inside her body. She stood from the floor and held the staff close to herself, a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

She felt the power pulsating inside her, filling her empty shell once again with a life that could only belong to Funikura and herself combined. She felt this and more, a newer and even stronger power taking hold of her thin form. She looked towards the stranger as he stood from the windowsill, now to be revealed to be taller than her.

"What's your name?" She asked, looking into the eyes of her second master. A master that she would die for in gratitude of everything that was being given to her.

He smiled, a cruel smile of darkness then. She didn't flinch, she wasn't afraid, not with Funikura, and she felt a bond between herself and the stranger already, a connection that she thought could only be between herself and Funikura. She offered a smile back, just as cruel...

"Delmore."

**xoxo**  
~Present~

"Reina!"

Reina Vance, middle daughter of the Vance family and true victor of the Queen's Blade tournament. She smiled as a young boy ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Rana! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" She laughed and smiled as she returned the hug.

He smiled widely at her as he led her into his home and where his parents worked. "Mom! Reina's here!"

Cattleya, Rana's mother and a competitor in the Queen's Blade tournament, was living with her husband Owen now and working in her blacksmith shop.

"Reina, good to see you dear. What brings you way out here?" Reina smiled as she walked over to Cattleya, the latter standing from her chair where she had been polishing a newly forged sword. She sat the sword down and wiped her hands on her apron, smiling as Reina walked over with Rana hopping up onto the table and sitting comfortably, his feet kicking slightly as he smiled between the two women.

"Just passing through, I was hoping you could do me a favor?"

Cattleya smiled and nodded. "Of course, what do you need?"

Reina pulled out a notebook then and handed it to Cattleya after opening it to a page. "I know you specialize in weaponsmithing, but I was hoping you could make me a cloak for the Winter? The design and materials are there."

Cattleya furrowed her brows as she took the book and looked over what was written and drawn in the notebook. "This is interesting. I've never heard of a cloak having mythril being sewn into the fabric. Dragon scales even! And this? My, Reina where did you get this formula for a cloak?" Cattleya questioned as she flipped through the pages and looked over what would be needed, humming to herself in amusement at the detail Reina had put in.

"It's my own formula. Winter is getting close and I'll need a new cloak, and I wanted this one to last forever. So I started to look into what could be done to improve a cloak, asked different mages and sorcerers, even a couple of witches. If you could make that, it'd be a cloak that would last a lifetime. Waterproof, wind proof, fire proof. Something that can keep me cooled in the Summer and warm in the Winter. Something that won't rip or tear, and can repel magic. Can you make that with everything I wrote down?"

She smiled as Cattleya closed the book with a "pop" sound and returned the smile.

"I specialize in weaponsmithing, but... With the materials needed and how this will have to be made, I think I can do it. But it'll take a few months Reina, gathering all these ingredients, then forging them all into something like a cloak. This will definitely be a test of my abilities, but I think I can do it. If you were anyone else though I wouldn't even attempt it though." She chuckled and smiled as Reina's smile broadened.

"Thank you Cattleya!" She threw her arms around the older woman's neck and hugged before she pulled back, smiling still. "This means so much to me, I promise I'll pay however much you want for it!"

Cattleya laughed and smiled gently. "It won't be cheap, but it'll get done. Are you going to pick it up?" Reina hummed and nodded. "If I don't come and pick it up when it's done, just take it to the Vance Castle. I'll be passing through there next and I'll tell Elina to hold onto it for me."

Cattleya nodded and smiled, putting the book down onto the table. "Consider it done Reina."

Nodding, Reina smiled and looked to Rana who had been watching the two of them. "So does this mean dad and you will be looking for these ingredients?"

Cattleya chuckled and nodded. "That's right, your father will love to know he'll be able to go back to dragon slaying." She laughed and ruffled Rana's hair then looked to Reina. "Hm, let me see that sword. It looks like it needs a good sharpening and polishing. Reina! What have you done to this sword? Tsk." She swiped the sword from Reina and shook her head as the latter smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head.

"Sorry?" She smiled and laughed nervously as Cattleya walked over and began sharpening the sword. Reina sat down at the table and watched as Rana also walked over and sat across from her. "Sorry, I guess I've been so busy traveling I haven't slowed down to take care of my equipment."

Cattleya nodded as she continued to sharpen the sword. "I understand hun, but you have to keep your equipment up to par if you rely on it to save your life from a demon." She chuckled at Reina's pouting.

Rana snickered and hopped to his feet. "Mom, I'm gonna go tell dad about Reina's work for you!" He flashed a smile at Reina, gave his mom a quick hug then disappeared up the stairs.

Reina watched after the boy and smiled then looked to Cattleya as the woman continued to work on the sword. She sighed and leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table as she watched Cattleya work away. "How have things been since the tournament?"

Cattleya glanced over her shoulder before looking back to her work, finishing sharpening the sword and holding it up to examine it; she was smiling. "It's been great having Owen home again. I couldn't be happier."

Reina nodded in agreement as she leaned back, her arms crossed over her chest then. "I'm happy for you Cattleya. Rana deserves a good life with both his parents." She smiled as Cattleya sat down and began polishing the sword now.

"Reina, why don't you settle down? Have a family of your own hm? You're good with kids. Surely you've thought of it, considering?"

Reina shook her head and sighed. "I know, but the life of a wandering warrior is what I want. I don't want to settle down just yet. Maybe one day, when I find the right man, but not until then. I have my whole life ahead of me, there's no need to rush."

Cattleya chuckled and nodded as she held up the sword and examining her work. "Okay, okay. I understand dear. Well, look at this, like brand new again. Just needs a touch of tender loving care." She handed the sword to Reina as the latter stood and took the sword in hand, holding it up and staring at the craftsmanship.

"Beautiful. Thank you Cattleya, how much do I owe you?"

Cattleya waved her hand and stood, stretching and cracking her back now. "On the house this time, that cloak of yours isn't going to be cheap." She smiled and Reina laughed, nodding as she slid her sword away.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a couple months yeah?" The raven haired woman smiled and nodded. "I have a whole lot of work ahead of me. I'll see you Reina."

Reina nodded and flashed a smile at Cattleya. "See ya." She turned and headed out of the shop with a smile on her face. 'Now all I have to do is handle going home for awhile... Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to this.' She groaned and shook her head as she climbed atop her horse, gripping the reins and turning the horse around. "Come on Gala, let's head home..." She grumbled as she kicked her heels and the horse lunged forward, galloping away from Cattleya's shop.

Gala was a magnificent beast, not just a horse but a unicorn with a shining, brown appaloosa coat. Aside from the dark brown spots on the rear of the horse, the only other mark was she had a white face. Her long, shiny dark brown mane and tail flew through the air as she galloped, the shining dark brown feathers around her hooves flying as the horse's powerful legs carried her and Reina forward and towards her home in Vance County; Gala's shining golden hooves pounding into the ground, her sparkling golden horn pointing the way.

On her travels Reina had come across a valley where unicorns lived, and one, this mighty horse that was as big as a shire, had been caught in a human trap, a snare meant to catch the unicorns. Reina went and freed the horse, then destroyed the snare.

She looked at the beast, and she could see she was a horse of true kindness. And that fear was something Gala had been born without. She allowed her to clean her wound and then Reina was off. But she followed, and she soon realized the unicorn wished to accompany her. She named her Gala, because she soon learned the horse could warm anyone's heart, merrymaking everything they did.

She ran onward, the huge horse galloping through the lands as Reina steered her towards Vance Castle. The wind in her hair, the feel of the sun on her back, it was all she could ever ask for. The feeling of being a free warrior. Her life had become perfect.

She had met many people since the Queen's Blade tournament and made many friends like Cattleya, and Risty, and so many more. She smiled at the memories and kicked her heels again, Gala speeding up, galloping faster and faster.

When Gala eventually crossed the borders into Vance County the horse reared up, sensing something before Reina. She looked at the horse that had never shown fear before and pulled on the reins, calming the beast down. She snorted and kicked out her right back leg, sending dirt and rocks flying into the air.

"Whoa, Gala what's wrong?" She looked at the mighty unicorn as she nayed and held her head up high, her ears laid back. Reina climbed down from atop her and began to pet her face, whispering words of love and kindness to soothe her. When she calmed Reina gripped the reins in her hands and began walking towards Vance Castle, pulling the reins and leading Gala ahead.

'That's odd, why's she acting like this? She's never been afraid before.' She thought, with her brows furrowed and her eyes focused on the ground at her feet as she continued walking onward.

After awhile she gave it up and looked around herself, a forced smile to see the lands she had grown up in.

She wanted nothing more than to turn and never return, however it would be Elina's birthday the next day and she wanted to give her baby sister the gift she had been saving for her. 'I'll stay the night, spend the day with her and then leave the next morning.' She sighed, wishing she could lower the amount of time even more so that she'd be spending in her home.

Then it clicked for her, the realization that Gala most likely felt Reina's own disdain for being in these lands. She laughed quietly and reached up, looking to the beast and petting her face gently. "Oh Gala, you're so sweet. But I have to stay for a couple days..." She sighed and looked ahead, determined to get this whole thing over with.

As the two continued walking, Gala every so often putting on the brakes and trying to stop Reina from going further, where she'd have to calm her and pull her forward, the castle gates came into view and she looked up at the castle. She shook her head and frowned then, something seemed off. 'Strange, no guards? Sentries?' She glanced around herself, and realized she hadn't seen a single soul coming to her castle.

Surely things were fine, she hadn't heard of any sieges upon the Vance Castle. She walked into the courtyard of the castle and she stopped then, frowning deeply.

"Hello?" The flowers and shrubs hadn't been tended to in what looked like months. The walkways were cracked and broken as if no one had done any repairs. She tied Gala's reins down on a post then grabbed her sword, stepping cautiously into the castle. The doors had been left cracked.

"Hello?"

She called out again, peering down halls and looking for any signs of life. Leaves from outside had blown in from the open windows and door, dust was beginning to cover the statues and portraits and tapestries which hung on the walls. Spiderwebs were growing in the corners of the ceilings. Reina grew tense as she gripped onto her sword and held firmly, stepping carefully down the hall.

Her muscles tensed when she heard a moan. 'What was that?' She thought, biting her lip. She shook her head and continued further, her heart racing. Another moan and laughter began filling the air.

Reina frowned and her eyes narrowed as she stealthily made her way towards the throne room. 'That's where the voices are coming from...' She thought with a nod of her head. She was right outside the door now, and the moaning and laughter was definitely coming from inside the throne room. She listened carefully, she couldn't recognize any of the voices. Then she heard a woman's voice cry out and her eyes widened.

It was Elina's voice.

She kicked in the door and lunged in, her sword gripped firmly in her hands as she took in the sight before her. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she found the source of the moans and laughter.

The throne room was full of men, men with lustful and cruel expressions of glee on their faces, their eyes dark with evil intent. The women, maids of the Vance family and women who had lived in Vance County peacefully were now naked and being raped by the men on the floors, and pressed against the walls like common whores.

And in the middle of it was Elina, her body exposed as she was laying atop a man whom was on the floor, and another man raping her from behind. And then Reina's gaze fell on someone else. A woman sitting on the throne with long raven hair, a staff gripped in her hands as she watched with silent amusement.

"Nyx!" Reina bellowed at seeing the witch.

Nyx had looked to Reina with an amused look on her face, and glee in her eyes. "Princess Reina, so good of you to join us. We've been waiting for you to join our party." She spoke, her voice filled with venom. Reina spun around when the doors behind her slammed closed, and more men were crowding around her.

Her eyes widened and she looked to Nyx, her grip on her sword tightening. "You wrench! What have you done?!" She yelled, lunging at Nyx, swinging her sword at the raven haired woman.

Nyx didn't move, she held out her hand and a fireball flew at Reina, but she held up her guard and narrowed her eyes as she blocked the fireball. Then she went to lunge at Nyx, only to find her body was paralyzed. Her eyes doubled in size as her body froze; she couldn't move an inch. 'What's happening?!' She thought, frantic to move. Nyx laughed and then smirked at the blonde.

"Reina Vance..."

Reina felt a chill run down her spine as she heard her name being called. 'That voice...!' She couldn't move to look, couldn't see who was walking up from behind her. Then there was a hand on her ass and she clamped her eyes shut. "Open your eyes, Reina." The hand moved off her and she felt a presence in front of her. Slowly she opened her eyes and she gasped.

It was Delmore.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Reina's already about to be in trouble, but you'll all have to wait until the next chapter. I can't promise I'll update every month, or every other month, but I'll do my best when I can on this story. Anyway, I'm sure you all can guess what's coming up next, but let's wait and find out shall we? I'd really appreciate the feedback, let me know. I think this story was written better than Preggo Apocalypse, and I'd like to think I got the characters personalities better than the first time too.

-Also! Because a lot of my reviews for Preggo Apocalypse was anonymous, and did ask questions, I'm going to have a Q & A corner down here at the bottom of each chapter, for those who ask any questions on the previous chapters. I should have done that with the other story, and I'm sorry I didn't. I'll try to answer your questions, if I can without spoiling the story plot any. :) I'll start by answering the only question I can remember from the last chapter of my other QB story.

**Q: "Can you do a yugioh 5ds story..." -Etcetera.  
A: No, I will not be working on any YGO stories as of right now. I'm currently only interested in Bleach, and Queen's Blade. Sorry. :\**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). I simply used them in this plot for fun.

A/N: Well I'd like to start off by saying a big thank you to everyone whose already supporting this story with the faves, follows, and especially the reviews! I'm really happy to see it already has a couple readers. And I'd like to say thank you again for those who reviewed! I hope this story eventually has just as many reviews as my first QB/Pregnancy story, if not more! ;D Anyway, things progress in this chapter, with some details about what's going to be happening to Reina. I hope you enjoy! And thank you for taking the time in reading. :)

**Warning!** If you don't like what you read, then go away. No one is forcing you to read this, hence you have no standing ground to complain. It's a work of fiction about fictional characters, in a fictional world. **It. Is. Fictional.** This story will be dark at times, with what happens to the characters. The content isn't for everyone, and I'm making that painfully clear. For those who either enjoy it or can look past it for the actual story, thank you.

* * *

Queen's Blade: PregNation

Delmore smiled cruelly as he took Reina's sword from her and threw it aside. "Tsk, tsk... Brandishing a sword in a throne room, we're not barbarians Reina." He chuckled as she glowered at him, willing her body to move to no avail.

"You bastard! I thought you were gone for good!"

He shook his head, lifted his hand and pressed his fingers to her lips. "It's not that easy to rid the world of a fallen angel, Reina. We have our ways of coming back. And I've come back for you."

She flushed and tried to move away from him, but her body simply wouldn't do as she wanted. "What do you want with me?!" She spat, glaring. He chuckled again as he stepped backwards until he was next to the throne, where he sat on the armrest with his arms crossed.

Delmore tilted his head back and looked towards the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face. "Thanks to you I lost Aldra and our position as Queen. I lost my toy, all because of you. She was not meant to lose the Queen's Blade tournament, but she did because of you. I've waited for a long time to get my revenge, Reina. I've waited, gathered my strength, thought of ways to torture you... To kill you slowly, painfully... And then, it hit me."

He smirked at the blonde and she fell to her knees, her eyes wide as she stared up at Delmore and Nyx. The raven haired woman stood from the throne and walked over to her, circling her like a wolf. "Don't worry Princess Reina, he won't kill you. Isn't that right, love?"

Delmore laughed and nodded to Nyx, his eyes dancing off Reina. "She's right Reina, so don't worry...about death." She swallowed hard, she didn't understand what was happening. She couldn't move, and Delmore and Nyx were working together. 'Dammit, if I could just regain control over my body!' She thought, panic trying to set in.

"Delmore! Nyx, dammit what have you done here!?" She growled as she struggled to regain control over her body, fighting with every ounce of her strength that she could muster yet she still could not move. 'This power, between the two... This isn't good!'

Nyx then motioned to Elina who was still being raped, tears streaming down the young blonde's face as she screamed for them to release Reina. "Can't you see? We've taken control over Vance County. We own the Vance family now! Their land, castle, and even their whore daughters!" Nyx laughed and looked to Reina who bit back a sob.

She knew what was happening to Elina and she was powerless to stop it. "Stop, please! I'll do anything just stop hurting Elina! Let her go!"

"Let her go? Oh, I don't think so Reina." Nyx spoke, smacking Reina across the face then. She winced and closed her eyes, realizing she was gaining control over her body again. She turned her head away from Nyx and opened her eyes again, only to see Elina being fucked by two men.

"Elina..." She gritted her teeth and looked back to Nyx whom had sat back down on the throne, Delmore still sitting on the armrest. "You won't get away with this, Claudette will find out and she'll put a stop to this! She'll save Elina!"

Nyx cackled as Delmore just smirked. "Elina? Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? Nyx is the one whom wished to destroy Elina's pride and honor, her ego and very persona. However it was you whom _I_ wanted." He slid off the armrest and stepped back over to Reina, kneeling in front of her and gripping her chin.

She winced as he then forced her to look at Elina and the other women whom were being raped as Delmore spoke. "Look at them Reina. We've been here for nearly five months, now tell me what do you see? What's changed about the women, your dearly beloved sister Elina? Look closely." Reina stared, tried to see what he was talking about.

And then she seen it, the similar patterns each woman had, including her own baby sister. Each woman that was there, their bellies were swollen, not hugely but noticeably, including Elina's. "Oh God no, please..." Reina could feel tears in her eyes as Delmore tightened his grip on her chin.

"You see now? They're all pregnant, Reina. The men have been having their fun, raping these whores, using them whenever they please to rub their cocks all over on, filling their pussies and asses with their seed. And that's exactly what will be happening to you... For the rest of all of your lives, every one of these women, you, your sister, all of you will be used like this to breed with, to pleasure men..." He whispered against Reina's ear, smirking as the color drained from Reina's face.

"Let go of me!" She bellowed and struggled, but Delmore was stronger. He threw Reina to the floor and laughed as she got to her hands and knees, and then she was frozen all over again. She gasped and tried to move, to stand up but again she couldn't.

"Did I forget to mention that, with Funikura and my own power, I'm unstoppable? I'm using it's power to enhance my own, and together we're using Nyx. It's a perfect relationship I think. She'll do anything to keep us, far more willing than Aldra will ever be again." He chuckled as the men whom had closed the doors were crowding around Reina.

She looked up to them and gasped when one ripped her breastplate off her, her breasts falling free. "Stop it!" She yelled, trying to pull away from Delmore's hold.

"You can't break free Reina, you're doomed to stay here and be used as a cumdump the rest of your life. Which is going to be a very, very long time..."

All of a sudden Reina felt dizzy, she was being lifted to her feet, her armor and clothing seemingly falling off her. Everything was spinning, Delmore's voice was in her head. Echoing in her, she could feel power pulsating around her body.

She could feel her breasts being tugged and squeezed, pushed and bitten, clawed and grasped. She tried to scream but her voice failed her. Her whole body was being touched but she couldn't place the hands, couldn't see the faces. And then everything became so hot, she felt like a wave of heat was washing through her veins as her whole body got hotter and hotter.

She thought she heard Elina's voice calling her as everything was getting hotter until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. And then it went black...

**xoxo**  
~Fast Forward (a little)~

It was cold now...

Reina didn't remember passing out, or what had happened. But when she woke up next, it was cold. She was wet, and shivering. 'Where am I...? What is this...? Water...?' Her thoughts were beginning to form clearly as her mind began to focus. She shifted on the ground. It was hard where she was laying, like stone. It wasn't even, there was a stone pressing against her ass cheek painfully hard while she laid on her back.

She rolled over to her side and away from the stone, a groan escaping her throat and lips. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter for a moment to try and remember.

Delmore, and Nyx, Funikura and the men, and then the women and... 'Elina!' She gasped.

She was remembering what had happened before she passed out. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking to clear her vision up. Slowly she sat up, rubbing her shoulder as she looked around herself. It was dark, with only the light from a barred window high in the wall allowing sunlight to peer down and give her some light to see with.

When her vision cleared more she could see she was in a cell; it looked like the dungeons of Castle Vance. She looked herself over and she gasped, realizing then that she was not only naked but covered in sweat.

'Why am I sweating so badly?' She thought, rubbing her stomach; it was tender. After a moment of getting her bearings on straight she stood slowly, her legs wobbly for seemingly no reason. She stepped over to the bars and gripped them, looking around.

There was no other people in the cells that she could see. She couldn't hear any voices or movement either. "Hello?" She called out, hoping that someone would hear. There was movement in the cell across from hers and she strained her eyesight to try and see what it was from.

Then a man came into view as he stepped out from the shadows and into the light which shone down from the little windows. "Father!" Reina gasped when she seen it was her father, Count Vance. His clothes were dirty and worn and he looked as though he hadn't bathed in weeks. He gripped the bars and looked to Reina, a deep frown on his face.

"Reina..." He said her name with a sadness Reina couldn't place him ever having before.

"Father what's going on? What happened here?"

He sighed deeply and looked away from Reina, his face tired looking. "Five months ago that witch Nyx and demon Delmore came... They attacked us in the middle of the night, we were unprepared. They had...creatures that had the strength of ten men each. They broke into the castle, sieged it and myself along with all the people. They killed the soldiers and guards.

"Then they gathered everyone in Vance County, and separated them. They put the women down here in cells, and the men... I don't know... They've done something to the men. Cursed them. Men who were once frail, weak and peaceful are now ruthless bastards who do their bidding..."

Reina felt her heart sinking as she listened to her father. He sat down then, his back against the wall as he continued to keep a grip on the bars with one hand, looking at the floor with his tired eyes.

"That wasn't enough for them. They did something to the women... Cursed them, too. But different... I see them every morning as they're herded out of these cells like common cattle. I'm sure you seen them by this point? Each with a swollen stomach... They're all pregnant. But I know that for some of those women it had once been impossible for them to become pregnant, Reina I know. And now their bellies are swollen with babies...

"And Elina, God they did the same thing to her. She's taken every morning with the rest of them, herded out of here and God knows what's going on. But when they come back, they're covered in sweat and semen, I can only imagine... But Delmore, he came and told me his plan..."

He paused and looked up to Reina now, his eyes holding sorrow as he stared at his daughter. "Reina, you should not have returned. They were expecting you, waiting for you. They had scouts watching, waiting for you to enter Vance County and come to the castle. They knew once you seen no one was outside you'd have to see what had happened..."

Reina shook her head and tightened her grip on the bars. "Father what are they planning? What does Delmore and Nyx want?"

The Count rubbed his face and sighed. "They wanted control over these lands. And they have it. They have creatures that work in the fields on the crops. I've never seen such vile demons before. They're working to spread their reign Reina, to take control of everything and everyone.

"The women are meant to be used to bear children and pleasure the men for Nyx and Demore's amusement, while those creatures and the rest of the men work the crops to keep them growing to feed everyone. But you were meant to be Delmore's special show, Reina. Nyx wanted power and to humiliate us, Elina, and she has. She's abused poor Elina... But you, Delmore told me what he wanted from you."

"What is it father? Tell me."

He looked to her and frowned then looked away. "He's cursed you and your sister with agelessness so that you two will forever be meant for Nyx and his amusement. And you... He intends to watch as you're raped daily, Reina. To watch your belly grow with children, to make you suffer through childbirth over and over forever. To be used as a sex slave for the men. Reina, you shouldn't have returned home!"

Reina flinched at her father's words. 'I can't... I can't let them do this!' She shook her head and bit back her fear. "Father I have to escape and tell Claudette, she can send an army and save everyone here! I'll get away before they take my virginity and virtues, I won't let them I promise!"

He was looking at the floor now, a sullen look on his face as though he hadn't heard her. She frowned and looked around the cell, trying to find a way out.

"It's too late, Reina... His plan for you has already been set into motion... It's too late..." She looked back to her father just as he moved back into the shadows, disappearing from view. She frowned, her heart skipping as her father's words echoed in her head. She felt as though he was holding something back; like whatever fate Delmore had planned for her was far worse than what the Count had already told her.

'What can be worse than what he's planning?' She thought, shaking her head and trying to focus on one thing for now: Escape.

She ran her hands over every corner of the cell, trying to find loose stones or anything that could help her. She looked to the window and tried to reach it, trying her best to climb up but it was simply too high up for her to reach with nothing to really get a good grip on. She huffed and looked back to the bars, stepping over and trying to find a loose one.

But they held firmly. She tried to bend them and then squeeze through, but her body wasn't small enough. 'I have to get out of here before Delmore and Nyx can do whatever they're planning to with me!' She thought, biting her lip.

She was just about to try and pull stones loose from the floor near the bars of the cell when a loud creaking sound could be heard as the door to the dungeons were opened. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up as she heard footsteps coming her way. 'Oh God no!'

She backed up to the back of the cell then, hiding herself in the shadows as the footsteps came closer and closer. Her heart was pounding in her chest, blood rushing in her ears from anxiety and she could barely handle it as the footfalls finally came to a halt outside her cell.

It was the men she remembered seeing in the throne room, raping her sister and the women of Vance County.

They opened the gate and stepped inside, and Reina saw this as her chance. She lunged at them and tackled one down, causing him to yelp. She pounded her fists into his face and kicked at another one who tried to remove her from him. Then she was on her feet and stumbling out of the gate. The men gathered themselves and hurried out behind Reina as she ran for the stairs leading out of the dungeons.

She ran up them, stumbling and getting back up. 'I have to get help!' She thought as she frantically tried to get out of the dungeon.

Then the doors to the dungeon came into view and she lunged herself out of them, slamming them shut and locking the door. She looked around with wide eyes, then she narrowed them and ran for the exit of the castle. 'I'll have to leave them and come back with help, it's the only way to save everyone!' She thought with determination on her face as she continued to run.

She looked ahead and there was an exit, the one she was looking for that she knew had been close to the dungeon doors. She reached for the door handles and swung it open wide. Her breath hitched and she came to a halt as she looked out of the door.

Delmore and Nyx were standing there, amused expressions on their faces as Reina looked between them. "Oh Reina, did you think we wouldn't have guessed you'd try and escape? This exit is the closest one to the dungeons. Tsk... Nyx, do be a dear and go let our boys out while I have a chat with the Princess."

Nyx looked to Delmore and then to Reina and nodded. "Yes, of course..." She spoke, walking passed Reina and back where she had just ran from.

"Delmore! You bastard!" Reina lunged for him and tried to punch him, but that feeling of being paralyzed came over her again and she fell into his arms instead.

He held her close as she stared at the ground wide eyed, fear creeping into her all over again. "Oh you poor thing... You keep failing to realize that you simply can't beat me now. Hm, have a nice little chat with your father?" He chuckled and stood her on her feet.

She looked to him with angry tears in her eyes. "Let him go. If anything let my father go!"

He laughed at her and shook his head. "You must truly think me to be a fool, Reina Vance. No, you're the fool here. I know if I let anyone go they'll run to that cow sister of yours, Claudette, and she'll send her entire armed forces here to save her family." He rolled his eyes and turned, walking away.

Reina was following, but she knew it wasn't of her own accord; Delmore was controlling her body. They walked until they reached the ball room. Reina's heart was pounding as Delmore opened the doors wide and stepped aside, allowing her to enter first.

Reina entered and to her horror she found most of everyone from Vance County there. Her heart thudded to a near stop as she seen every one of the women naked, with swollen bellies. And Elina was among them.

The men were there, that same evil look on their faces and in their eyes as they towered over the kneeling women. Reina felt her control over her body come back and then Delmore shoved her ahead, causing her to stumble to her knees. She looked up at everyone, her face flushing. She too was bare for everyone to see.

"I don't believe you fully understand the situation, Reina." Delmore spoke, snapping Reina out of her daze.

She looked to him as he walked around her, a dark smile on his face. "I understand completely; my father told me what you're planning! You plan on cursing Elina and myself with agelessness, and watch as we're raped everyday for as long as live, watch as we suffer through childbirth! He told me!"

Delmore laughed and gripped Reina's chin, forcing her to meet his gaze after he knelt in front of her. "Stupid heifer, that's only part of my plan. I'm sure he didn't tell you everything..."

He kissed Reina's forehead then stepped back, backhanding Reina hard and causing her to land on the floor. She winced and rubbed her cheek, looking up to Delmore now. "You won't get away with this you demon...!" She yelled, clenching her fists after she got to her feet. Delmore chuckled and shook his head.

"He already has, you stupid Princess. You just don't get it. Well, maybe these bastards can knock it into you, as they knock you up!" Reina spun around to see Nyx closing the doors to the ball room, and she gasped as two men immediately grabbed ahold of her arms, standing her in front of Delmore.

"Reina, fight as you might, you're not escaping here. And don't think you'll be given the grace of not being able to conceive children, because I've already made sure of this that you can. You see, I've enchanted you Reina, put a curse of sorts on you. Along with all these other women, your sister including."

Reina glowered and began struggling against the men, kicking and groaning as they kept a tight hold on her. Nyx rolled her eyes and laughed. "Keep fighting, they like their women feisty." She said in a mocking tone.

Reina shot her a weak glare then looked back to Delmore as he moved towards her. "What do you mean?" She snapped, and Delmore ran his hand over Reina's breasts, pinching a nipple and causing Reina to flush.

"I mean I've enchanted you along with every other woman here in Vance County with a fertility spell. It's just a simple spell which allows a woman to conceive, making her extremely fertile. Almost as soon as semen is spilled inside her; though it may take once or twice sometimes, depending on how well off the man is. It also forces the woman into carrying the child for the full nine months without the worry of miscarriages, or still borns. Oh, but Reina, I've made sure you're extra special..." He trailed off and looked Reina in the eyes.

"W-What?" She bit her lip and stared.

"You're not just ageless, you've been given great physical endurance. Your body will be able to take great punishment, and...you're able to conceive offspring of creatures, beasts such as demons where mere mortal women cannot. You'll suffer greatly, I promise you that."

Nyx turned her gaze to Delmore at that. "What do you mean? You never mentioned anything like that to me!" She gasped softly, her grip on Funikura tightening as the staff's tentacles wrapped around her, her uncertainty starting to peek through her eyes.

Delmore glanced over his shoulder to her and shrugged. "It's Reina I wanted... I gave Elina what you asked for, you didn't ask for these things on which I've forced upon Reina..." He then looked to Reina and chuckled. "I have another special treat for you too." He chuckled again as Reina was forced to her knees. "You'll have...double the fun when you conceive your children. Because I've made sure you can have not one, but two babies each time you carry."

Reina gritted her teeth and looked away, having control of her body but still unable to free herself from the men. Then the men holding her forced her to the floor and was about to straddle her when Delmore held his hand up. "Stop! Not you two." He sneered, and Nyx looked to Delmore with narrowed eyes this time.

"What's wrong with them?" She snapped. "Just fuck her!"

Delmore shook his head and cackled. "No, I have something else planned for Reina."

Reina kicked at the men and smacked them, punched them and clawed them to get away from them. They released her and she scrambled to her feet, panting. She then kicked another man away and punched another, and ran for the exit. She grabbed ahold of the doors and opened them, about to run out.

But she was stopped by a large girth that stood in her way.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Whew! New update, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry there weren't any lemons, but don't fret, there will be in the next chapter. I don't want to rush quite like my other story on some stuff, and I thought this pace was alright; especially for the first couple of chapters. Anyway, I'd really like to hear what you thought! It doesn't take but a minute to drop a quick review before clicking out of the page! :) Thanks for reading. And now to the Q&A corner!

**Q: "Is Cattleya or Jean gonna save Liena?"  
A: At the moment I can't confirm nor deny whether or not either Jean or Cattleya make an appearance to save Reina, without ruining the plot anyway. You'll just have to continue reading to find what happens to Reina. :)**

**Q: "Is Gala an OC or an actual character?"**  
**A: Gala is an OC I made specifically for Reina. As far as I know, there is only one known unicorn in the QB world, which was Fiotiel "Fio" Shalaklard from the light novels "Queen's Blade: Sword Of The Unicorn". Fio could turn into a unicorn. (More like a "Pegasus" with the wings and all but close enough for me. :P lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). I simply used them in this plot for fun.

A/N: Woo! I'm really glad I got some feedback for the last chapter^^ And I wanna thank everyone reading and supporting the story! Hopefully I can keep your interest in the coming chapters. So I've been off playing Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos, for the PSP! *cheer* Love the game! If you have a PSP, I highly suggest finding a copy and getting it! Ignore the fact that it's in Japanese, it's easy enough to play nonetheless. I've also been off reading books, so I've been pretty busy with the game and books. Anyway, enough of all that, read on and don't stop!

**Warning!** If you don't like what you read, then go away. No one is forcing you to read this, hence you have no standing ground to complain. It's a work of fiction about fictional characters, in a fictional world. **It. Is. Fictional.** This story will be dark at times, with what happens to the characters. The content isn't for everyone, and I'm making that painfully clear. For those who either enjoy it or can look past it for the actual story, thank you.

* * *

Queen's Blade: PregNation

Reina looked up to see a beast standing before her. It stood at least three our four foot taller than herself, with thick muscled arms and legs. It's stomach, waist and chest were large, a girth that shifted as it stepped forward. Muscle and fat covered it's peach colored body. It wore only a loin cloth to cover a bulge Reina noted could be seen from under the creature's fatty stomach.

Though the beast had a similar build to a human man, the beast's head was far from human. It had a head of what looked like a pig or boar. It had a snout that held a set of fierce looking tusks. There was fur covering it's chin, cheek bones and head, with long fur braided and hung like a beard, with more long fur braided down the back of it's head.

"W-What is that?" Reina stumbled back and landed on her butt, wincing and looking back up as the creature stepped in and closed the doors behind itself. It towered over her now, and to Reina's horror she had a better view of the bulge that was showing from bellow the creature's stomach.

"My personal pet. A demon of sorts. They have many names, boar demons, pigbeasts, I personally choose to call them pigmen. They're such large and powerful beasts that obey my commands. I have many, but he is my pride and joy. I call him Ryldkah. The largest of his kind, strongest. Like their general, and I'm their King. You're going to lose your virginity not to a man, but a beast. You're going to bear _his_ offspring."

She shook her head and looked up at Delmore then back to the beast and she scrambled back to her feet, kicking the demon away from her. But all she managed to do was shift the beast's large girth, her foot sinking in and bouncing off. Her eyes widened when the beast grabbed ahold of her leg, then pulled her close and wrapped it's strong arms around her waist.

"No! Let go of me!" She pounded her fists into it's chest but the chest was pure, thick muscle and she doubted it even registered the hits she gave to it. The creature threw her to the floor before it's loin cloth was ripped off, dropping it to the floor as it stepped over Reina.

Reina looked up with wide and tear filled eyes. Then it got onto it's hands and knees above her, it's weight pressing on her and holding her down. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly, trying to push it off herself. "My, I knew he was a bit on the chubby side but with him on top of you Reina I can barely see what's going on. I bet all that fat and muscle is heavy?"

She could hear Delmore laughing as the beast spreads her legs wide, causing her to hiss in pain. "Stop it!" She yelled, beating her fists into it. But the creature was unfazed as it pressed it's large cock against her womanhood.

Her eyes snapped open then. "Don't! Stop it please! It won't fit! It won't fit!" Reina screamed, trying her best to kick at the creature. But it wouldn't budge. The tip of the cock was pressed between her legs and she cried out, screaming again.

"Oh good Lord woman, he hasn't even penetrated you yet and you're screaming. And don't worry, he'll make it fit. Besides, you've got wide hips." Delmore chuckled and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity for this moment.

Elina had been struggling against the men holding her. "Stop it! Don't you dare touch her! Keep your filthy hands off of my Reina!" She yelled as she watched Reina squirm under the beast in horror.

The creature's engorged cock was more than a foot long, and thicker than any cock Reina could have imagined being possible. The beast pushed forward, the tip of it's cock pushing into Reina's virgin womanhood and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the pain searing through her. "STOP!" She screamed, struggling against it.

But the beast named Ryldkah kept pushing it's cock further and further inside her. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart with every inch that was delving into her depths. It felt as if she could take no more and yet the demon kept forcing it's engored member in her tight caverns. It was a slow process and Reina felt like she was going to die.

When it finally stopped Reina was in tears, sobbing, gasping for air, but otherwise laying completely still. Every inch of movement caused her pain and she thought she'd never be able to walk again after this.

"See? Told you he'd make it fit. Oh, I bet it's so tight, her no-longer-virgin pussy wrapped around your engored penis. I bet it's so compressed inside her. And to think Reina, it's not even swollen with semen yet to fill you. He's going to be filling you up with his seed as he plunges that cock inside you." Delmore's expression was of pure enjoyment.

Nyx threw her head back in laughter at what she was seeing; it was almost as good as seeing Elina having been fucked countless times by dozens of men. "Come on, fuck her!" She laughed.

The demon let out a loud squeal and then thrusted it's hips, the fat of it's stomach nearly crushing Reina's chest and stomach and she howled, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as the large member was forced even further in her and harder than before. She thought she'd pass out already but she didn't; instead she was awake as the beast raped her, as she felt white hot pain shooting through her, blinding her sight.

Her insides felt like they were coming out, being shredded as Ryldkah frantically thrusted his hips, faster and harder. She could barely catch her breath as it fucked her, it's muscle and fat from it's body slamming into her with it's cock plunging deeper than any cock should be going, stretching her insides to the point she thought for sure she'd be paralyzed.

Nyx watched for awhile, laughing at Reina's punishment but then she stopped and looked to Delmore who had an evil smile placed on his face as he watched, his red eyes glued to the sight before him. "Why is it you have this beast rape Reina? It's not fair! I want Elina to be punished like Reina! To be reduced to a cumdump for a beast! A fat baby-making cow like Reina will be! Getting fucked by something that's hardly a human and closer to a pig! I want her to be punished-"

"Silence woman, you're ruining this. I've waited a long time to see my revenge take affect on Reina and I won't have you ruining it for me. Now unless you want to be that pigman's next fuck, shut the hell up!" He snapped and glared at Nyx who backed up, tears immediately coming to her eyes as she gripped ahold of Funikura tighter.

"I-I'm so sorry Master Delmore! I-I just... Elina..." Funikura's tentacles wrapped around her, squeezing her breasts and causing her to whimper in distress.

"That won't be happening. Elina would never survive like Reina will, I didn't put all the same curses on her as I did Reina. And I don't feel like redoing her curse. It's not as simple as adding on an extra spell or curse." He cut her off and returned his gaze to Reina.

The pigman had been raping Reina, pounding it's hips against hers without any kind of restraint and she thought it would break something or simply kill her. But neither of those things happened while it continued to fuck her without mercy. She gave up begging, she knew it'd only please Delmore and Nyx more. She refused to even move, the pain nearly unbearable.

She could feel the cock inside her, nearly ripping her insides and getting worse as it swelled, stretching her impossibly more. Then she came back to life when she realized it was close to climaxing.

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me! Don't let it cum!"

Delmore laughed at her pleas. "Oh but he's going to cum! Semen is going to be filling you!"

Reina cried out and struggled. "Don't let it cum! Please don't let it cum! Take it out!" She cried. The creature pulled back off her and she gasped, shutting her eyes tight as the beast stood. 'Please God give me mercy!' She thought, but before she could further her hopes of it showing mercy it grabbed her up and onto her feet, wrapped it's thick arms around her waist and brought her back into it's chest. She grabbed at it's arms but they wouldn't budge.

Then it pushed her down onto it's swollen cock and she threw her head back, screaming, howling in pain. She wanted to kick at it, to claw it's arms off her but she no longer held the strength.

The beast fucked her even harder this way, she could feel it's member swelling more, filling her, thrusting deeper than anything she could have imagined possible. And then the demon let out an ear piercing squeal and Reina cried out as it released it's semen. It shot inside her, filling her womb. Her stomach stretched as it was pushed to it's limits by all of the semen shooting inside her; literally filling her.

Reina felt as though her lower stomach would tear open as she watched in horror, screaming out. "NO!" The beast finally calmed down and dropped her to the floor and she gripped her stomach, feeling as the semen inside her was soaked up, her stomach only being left partly stretched, marks from the strain of what happened still showing.

She was bruised and her womanhood was bleeding. She clamped her eyes shut tight and sobbed as she laid on the floor in pain.

However when she thought it was over Ryldkah had her on her hands and knees next. She was shaking and she shook her head frantically. "What is it doing?! Stop it! I can't take no more!" It straddled her hips as she cried and it pressed it's cock against her ass. Her eyes doubled and she looked to Delmore with fear on her face. "Don't let it! It won't fit!" Delmore laughed as she then screamed again as it rammed it's hips into hers, it's cock plunging into her ass.

Everything went white for Reina as the pain finally engulfed her body.

**xoxo  
**~Fast Forward (a little)~

She was laying in her cell from before when she woke up again. She coughed and rolled to her side, choking on something in her throat. She spit and looked to the ground, her eyes glazed. "Reina? Reina!" Reina looked up to the voice that was calling her to see Elina in the cell next to hers. She was kneeling next to the bars and stretching her hand out to try and reach Reina.

"Elina..." She forced a smile and crawled over, gripping Elina's hand as she pressed herself against the bars. They exchanged an awkward hug through the bars before Elina pulled back and ran her hand through Reina's hair.

"I was so afraid you were dead after that monster..." Elina trailed off as tears formed in her eyes at the thought of what had happened to Reina.

Reina closed her own eyes and leaned against the bars, her body heavy and tired. "What happened...?" She asked, only remembering the rape before passing out. She needed to know what Delmore had done to her while she had been passed out.

Elina shook her head and ground her teeth, anger flaring to life in her. "It raped you... That pig raped you then... Raped your ass... It didn't stop there! Even after you were passed out, it shoved it's filthy dick in your mouth and you started choking... When it came I thought you had choked to death, there was so much of that stuff..." Elina shuddered and wrapped her arms around Reina through the bars the best she could.

The older sister was looking over herself, seeing she was overed in dried semen, and she was bruised. 'It forced it's semen down my throat?' She thought, rubbing her throat and wincing. She bit her lip and looked to Elina. "I'm so sorry Elina, I tried to escape to get Claudette but..."

"Claudette... I don't care what happens to me Reina, you've got to get out of here, get to Claudette, she'll protect you..." Elina looked at Reina and wiped her face clean of the dried cum on her.

Reina shook her head and gripped Elina's hand. "I'm not going to let Delmore and Nyx get away with what they're doing to you! To us... I just have to get out of here..." She looked down then, wincing as she stared at her stomach. 'It can't be... There's no way I could ever conceive that monster's offspring... No human could conceive such a beast's offspring!'

She bit her lip again, this time drawing blood as she did so. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of what the monster had done to her, taken from her...

"I'll get us out of here Elina, I swear." She spoke in a near whisper while she tightened her grip on Elina's hand, looking to her now.

Elina was covered in dirt and dried semen. She looked as though she hadn't bathed in weeks or longer. Reina realized there was a stench in the air, too strong to just be coming from Elina's lack of bathing.

She looked around and noticed the other cells all had the women in them, perhaps holding up to ten women in each. They were crowded in the cells like nothing more than cattle. Reina felt queasy at the thought of how Delmore and Nyx had been treating everyone in her kingdom, her home...

'I'll never forgive either of you, Delmore, Nyx!' She balled her free hand into a fist and ground her teeth together. She wasn't going to accept this as the fate of her family, her kingdom, herself...

**xoxo  
**~Fast Forward~

Reina had tried to escape the cell but she was too tired to move, her body sore and aching. She ended up falling asleep in the corner next to her sister's cell while Elina soothed her hair back through the bars. She was startled awake when the women were being herded out of the cells the next morning like common cattle.

Reina felt sick to her stomach as she watched them, the pigmen snorting and squealing as they ushered them up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Elina was among the women who was taken, and then Reina was left alone with her father for a time.

He hadn't said anything, his eyes distant and his face worn and tired; he looked so much older now. She could tell he was probably in shock, horrified that something so horrible had came over the Vance family. She realized that she wasn't as sore anymore, so she had tried to look for a way out, but the pigmen returned and took her as well.

They led Reina out and took her back to the throne room, where a horde of the beasts were waiting to rape her. She felt as though she lost her virginity all over again, it was so painful.

She thought that the pain would have subsided even a little. Instead she felt as though the inside of her womanhood was being torn apart as the engorged cock of one of the beasts was shoved deep inside her, filling her so completely it was like never ending.

This time the beasts took her three at a time, and this time she didn't pass out right away as they raped her from in front of her, behind her and even twisting her body so that she could have one shoved into her mouth, gagging her. When it was all over she was thrown back into her cell where she was already half passed out by the end of the day.

She barely noticed as Elina and the other women had already been brought back for the night; this time Elina was put into a different cell, leaving her feel as though she was alone.

And this was just the beginning.

TBC

* * *

A/N: YES I KNOW I USED PIGMEN! Let me explain! I asked in my previous story, Preggo Apocalypse, at the end, what you all thought. I got one feedback about it, which was a no. I took that into consideration and looked around at what else I could use that wasn't human. My friends, however, thought that pigmen were the best for the job, and after finding references to them in several things, for example, Quilboar in World of Warcraft, (Which is how I wanted the head to look) Moblins from Legend of Zelda series, and so on and so forth. I just thought they worked best, and instead of calling them Quilboar or Moblins, I simply used pigbeasts and pigmen. (Kind of because it's a combination of both those, I think from how I wanted them to look anyway!) Anyway, you don't have to keep reading if you don't like my choices.

Thanks to those you don't mind^^ Drop a review to let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!

**Q: "Is Cute gonna be in this story or not?"  
A: I would like to answer that, but I can't without spoiling the plot. :(**

**Q: "Is Claudette gonna come to rescue them because Claudette is smart so she should figure out that something is wrong eventually?"**  
**A: I can answer this truthfully; no Claudette will not be coming to rescue them. I'm not saying she won't be in the picture; however, she is Queen, and as Queen I think she would be very busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). I simply used them in this plot for fun.

A/N: Update time! I took a little longer than I wanted to, but hopefully you all who are reading is alright with that. I liked this chapter for a couple things, so hopefully you do too. I want to thank those who are supporting it by following/faving, and especially the reviews! The more reviews this gets, the more I'm inclined to update sooner rather than later because I know just how people feel about it, rather than guessing. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Warning!** If you don't like what you read, then go away. No one is forcing you to read this, hence you have no standing ground to complain. It's a work of fiction about fictional characters, in a fictional world. **It. Is. Fictional.** This story will be dark at times, with what happens to the characters. The content isn't for everyone, and I'm making that painfully clear. For those who either enjoy it or can look past it for the actual story, thank you.

* * *

Queen's Blade: PregNation

After those first few days, Reina began getting herded out with the women, then separated from them so she was raped, every day it continued like this, weeks turning to months. Reina's stomach swelled out, and by the time Elina gave birth only four months after Reina had been sucked into this Hell, her belly was even more noticeably swollen compared to the other women around her. Most of them gave birth while they were gone during the day, the others left to birth their bastard children in the cells with little room to do so in.

After that first day, Elina was no longer kept in the cell next to Reina's, she was in a cell with some other women. She wasn't even allowed contact with her sister, or to speak to her. The pigmen had refused her of it all.

Reina had no companionship near her.

She no longer passed out, her body used to it, the pain just a dull throb and ache when they would rape her. She was forced into enduring every sick thing Delmore ordered the pigmen to do to her.

She'd been raped so much, and her body had become so accustomed to it by this point, only four months after arriving of having been fucked nearly every day and night, that she was no better than a common whore. But she would still refuse to allow herself even the slightest bit of enjoyment from any of it.

She'd cum at the feeling of the beasts cum shooting inside her, filling her womb and then some. The hot liquid that once hurt her, impossibly stretched her as it shot inside her was now an aphrodisiac to her. And she was so thankful that they took her away from the other women and her sister.

So that no one could see how much of a slut she had been transformed into. She hated herself. Hated Delmore and Nyx. Hated the demons inside her belly that were growing with each passing day.

Now five months since she arrived, today had been the same as every other day, a dozen pigmen raped her, fucked her and covered and filled her with their semen. Like the other women being kept she hadn't been given a bath since she arrived and her own stench made her queasy when she was not being fucked.

Her breasts swelled up with milk just two months after she arrived, now they were at least a whole nother cup size larger, full of milk that would shoot out when the beasts would grasp them and squeeze them. They would even suckle them while raping her, and what made her even more sick was that she no longer fought back; that she allowed all this and so much more done to her.

She had no choice. But she refused to beg for it like Delmore demanded of her. She would never beg for this or truly enjoy it.

When they had finished with her they threw her to the floor. She gasped and panted to catch her breath, gripping her swollen stomach and pulling herself up onto her knees. "My, look at how much you've swollen up Reina. Your belly has surely gotten up hasn't it? You look ready to pop now! And your breasts, full of milk. Even your ass has gotten bigger. Getting ready to birth those babies are you?"

Delmore chuckled and walked around Reina as she sat on her knees on the floor, looking away from him. "Only what, four more months until you give birth for the first time. And boy will it be a festive time." He laughed and she shook her head, wiping the semen off her face now.

"Hm, but I'm getting impatiently bored of the same thing over and over."

Nyx was sitting on the throne, Funikura laying across her lap as she watched the show like a Queen watching a jester. "I'm not. She's a dirty slut for a bunch of pigs, literally." Nyx commented, smirking at Reina's flinch.

"Indeed it's a grand show, but I want to, what's the word? Add to Reina..." Reina snapped her head up to look at Delmore with wide eyes. 'What's he talking about?' She thought, sitting back now and backing away from him. He pulled something from his shirt then and stepped over to her.

Now standing over her, she was frozen. That spell he used to control her body again; rendering her useless to defend herself. She laid back and arched her back, her swollen stomach truly showing now. "Good girl. Let's see..." He ran his fingers over her stomach, then her bellybutton.

She gasped and glanced at him with what little control he was giving her. "What are you doing?!" She snapped, trying to break free of the spell. Delmore then held his hand in front of her face, where he held something out for her to see. Her eyes widened and she gasped, whining as she felt tears coming to her eyes now.

Delmore held an average sized bellybutton ring. It was silver in color, a normal bananabell one, with a small ball cap at the top of the post with a larger one at the bottom. On both of them there were pink gems all over, and as he twisted the ring between his fingers they shined and sparkled as the light bounced off them.

"Simple but pretty, like you." He chuckled and then reached his hand back to Reina's bellybutton.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" She yelled, shutting her eyes tight now.

"You're being such a crybaby, it doesn't hurt...much." He chuckled as he then grabbed something else, and Reina gasped when she felt cold metal against her bellybutton. She looked to see he had placed a clamp on her, and she bit her lip as he held up a needle-like tool. "I think this will help show off that pretty, swollen belly of yours." He smirked as he placed the needle into the clamp.

Her eyes widened, and then she cried out when he slowly pierced the needle through the top of her navel. "No!" She cried out, closing her eyes shut tight, trying to pull away with all her will and strength.

And then he was off her and she was flat on her back on the floor, sobbing as she rubbed her stomach tenderly. She felt the barbell piercing and she winced, sobbing as she curled up on the floor. 'He's just going to keep finding things to torture me with... I'm just a toy to him, something he can play with and poke...' She grounded her teeth and clamped her eyes shut tightly, burying her face into her hands.

She gasped when Delmore had her on her back once again, and his finger was pressing against her bellybutton. She whined and twisted her body, trying to pull away.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt."

"W-What!?" She gasped and looked at him as he stared down at her, his red eyes showing no mercy, only amusement at her expense. Her eyes rolled back into her head when she felt pain shoot from her stomach up her spine.

It was the pigmen who woke Reina up again as they were herding the women back into the cells. She groaned and looked around herself, looking at the women through blurry eyes and she sat up, realizing she must have been passed out for nearly a whole day. 'What happened?' She rubbed her stomach and when her fingers ran across her newly pierced bellybutton she gasped and looked at the piercing, remembering what Delmore had done to her.

She leaned against the wall and looked up, trying to fight back the tears. 'I can't let this continue... He'll just keep abusing me like some toy for his sick amusement...'

She didn't have time to rest as the pigmen then opened her cell and Delmore stepped in. She looked to him and backed into the corner, shaking her head while she braced herself against the wall. "It healed up nicely didn't it?" She looked away and closed her eyes, not even looking him in the eyes.

"It seems you passed out after I went and healed up your new piercing. That's just rude, Reina. After all the trouble I went through to give the pigmen and yourself a new plaything." He smirked, walked over and knelt down in front of her.

She looked to him with wary eyes. "That wasn't any kind of healing magic I know of! It's not supposed to hurt!" She ground her teeth, her voice barely above a whisper. She had to force herself to try and speak any louder.

"This..." He pressed his finger against her bellybutton, then grabbed the ring and twisted it with a rough jerk.

Reina cried out and arched her back, her belly pressing against Delmore's hand as he twisted and pulled the ring. Ecstasy shot through her body and then to her groin, her belly heating up with the coming of an orgasm. "What are you doing?! Stop!" She looked up to Delmore who chuckled, shaking his head.

"It doesn't hurt does it? In fact, if I do this..." He twisted his finger then and pushed it into her bellybutton. Reina covered her mouth when she realized it felt as though he was fingering inside her own womanhood, a pleasurable sensation washing through her from the simple touch.

"Wh-What have you done to me?" She chewed at her lip until she drew blood as Delmore continued his assault on Reina's navel. He snickered then as he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"I decided to give the pigmen a new toy to play with. Rubbing their dicks on your bellybutton, twisting and playing with the ring, well you've felt how it feels now haven't you? As an added bonus, there are now sensitive nerves in your navel which when touched and given friction is just as pleasurable as having your pussy fucked."

She shook her head quickly as she stared at the new piercing and her slightly swollen navel. She poked it and gasped when the sensitive nerves ignited with pleasure coursing through her. "Why?!" She pulled her hand back quickly and looked up to Delmore with a pleading look. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can Reina. Because I can, and I want to. I've told you before, you're _my_ toy now. Your whole existence now is solely for my amusement. If I want your navel pierced, I'll pierce it. If I want pigmen fucking your ass, your pussy, and your filthy mouth they will. And I'll be damned if anyone can stop me now. My army is growing.

"The women work in the castle, fuck the men to please them and then the men work in the fields, the pigmen doing the heavy work. And where do I keep getting pigmen? From every womb in this kingdom."

Reina's eyes were wide as she stared at Delmore in shock. "I thought I was the only one being raped by them!?" She said, her heart racing.

"Oh they aren't being raped by them, no. But it's simple enough to turn whatever child they have into more. And once turned into such a beast the babies grow rapidly, nearly overnight and there we go, more pigmen. The baby girls? They are turned into them as well, breeding with other pigmen to have even more. And when a female pigbeast is pregnant, well, they go through their pregnancy in two months, giving birth up to a dozen babies at a time. Can you imagine?"

Reina felt her heart pounding as she tried to back away even more from Delmore, her back pressed in the corner of the cell as much as she could get it. "But I'm...it's nine months for me, you said nine whole months for me to carry those demons offspring!" She dug her chipped nails into the ground. 'If what he's saying is true, then the whole continent will be overrun with these monsters in under a year or two!'

Delmore laughed and shook his head at her. "I did say that, however that simply goes with the curse I've placed on you. Same with the twins. And you're human, not a pig beast, so nine months is rather normal for you." He chuckled and patted her head. "So cute sometimes... Sometimes I forget how much I simply loathe you."

"Please stop, please... You've had your way with me, my sister, my whole kingdom, just stop! At the very least release Elina, I'm begging you!" She covered her face and tried to bite back a sob. She had to fight every time not to cry when she truly thought of what was happening, what had happened.

Delmore laughed and grabbed Reina's bellybutton ring, pulling on it ever so slightly, just enough to cause her to move her body forward to keep from having the post rip through her navel; though she doubted it'd be so easy with how Delmore had healed it.

She looked up to Delmore who just smirked down at her with amusement in his eyes. "Do I look like I care what happens to your sister? She is Nyx's charge, that was one of the things I promised her. You are mine. You're both just sluts, whores, simple cattle for breeding now. Once my pigbeast army is large enough, I'm going to invade every village, every city, every kingdom until the whole world is mine." He pulled Reina to her feet then and shoved her to two of the pigmen.

"Imagine a world where women are pregnant until the day they die, where pigmen walk the streets, order humans. Where men fuck the women all they want and then work for me as their payment of such a pleasurable new existence? The women nothing more than sluts, the whole world will be one big brothel for the men who bow down to me. I should have done this when I had Aldra, but no matter, I have Nyx now, and with her, Funikura.

"And with the pigmen, our army will be unstoppable. Not even the Thunder Queen will stop us. But I'll be nice and let you have your friends. You can then watch as they get fucked by pigmen! Yes, each of your friends will get the chance of being fucked by a beast!"

She sobbed and looked towards Delmore as he walked out of the cell and passed her, heading for the stairs. "And it all started when you took Aldra from me. It all started because of you, Reina Vance. And you can bask in the knowledge that every friend you made in the Queen's Blade tournament will be fucked, impregnated by, and fucked some more, by pigmen! For as long as they live!"

He laughed and flashed Reina a wicked smile, his red eyes full of malice along with his smile. Her eyes widened and she struggled a bit with the pigmen holding her, giving up the moment one grabbed her bellybutton ring and yanked and twisted; causing her to cry out.

She arched her back and clamped her eyes shut now as she chewed her bottom lip. "D-Don't, please Delmore..." He cackled and began to shake his head while walking up the stairs and out of the dungeon, the pigmen pulling Reina with them as they followed behind their master. 'I have to escape here!' She thought, glaring weakly at the floor as she stumbled after the pigmen.

She was thrown onto the floor of the throne room where Nyx was sitting on the throne with her Funikura across her lap like always, her amused expression tugging at her features. "Oh what's wrong you poor thing? You look so upset right now. Ha!" She laughed and ran her fingers along Funikura as she watched Reina crawl to her hands and knees.

The pigmen were on her in a moment, the largest, Delmore's general, "Ryldkah" had her on her feet, his engorged cock shoving it's way into her ass and stretching, filling her up. She cried out, but was silenced while another pig beast grabbed her head and had it's cock shoved down her throat. Her eyes were watering again but she blinked them back quickly.

It didn't hurt her, in fact it did anything but now, and that was why she nearly broke down in tears then. It no longer pained her to have such things done to her. Another pigbeast twisted Reina's body, she arched her back to keep in line with the two pigmen she was in between.

Then the beast had her leg up, her eyes widening as she tried holding herself up, gripping at the one pigbeast for support. It grunted and bucked it's hips, thrusting it's cock deeper in her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes rolled back just as the general of these demons threw her leg over it's shoulder and the other had thrusted it's cock into her pussy, making her feel as though she'd burst between it and Ryldkah.

The feeling was something only partly new to her, something they hadn't done right away, and that feeling was now so exotic to her she felt like she'd burst at her seams with pleasure and at the same time sickness at that same ecstasy.

She knew if it weren't for the cock in her mouth she might be screaming. Then her eyes snapped open wide when one of the pigbeasts groped her, grabbing ahold of her swollen stomach as it pushed it's cock against her navel. She let out a muffled scream louder than she had before. Her eyes were watering more, she felt like she'd break down then.

But she refused to give in. She won't ever give in to Delmore.

"Enjoying yourself Reina? You've already cum once..."

Reina heard Delmore cackle and she realized she had cum the moment the fourth pigbeast had shoved it's dick against her navel. 'I didn't...!' She was breathing hard, the feeling of the three cocks rubbing inside her, thrusting, pounding against her and the fourth rubbing across her navel and new bellybutton ring. The weight of all four of them pushing against her was nearly overwhelming as they slammed against her, fucking her without mercy.

She was gripping at both the second and fourth pigmen to support herself as she tried to thrust back, meet their thrusts, get more friction inside her. She sucked and lapped at the one in her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came again. She just wanted them to cum and get it over with!

"You're begging them to cum aren't you? Your mouth, pussy, and ass, just begging to be filled to the fullest with pigbeast semen! You've fallen so low Reina, to become such a slut in such a short amount of time. You can hardly imagine your life without sex in it now am I right? These feelings that have become so normal to you, like breathing air you need to have yourself fucked like this."

She could barely hear Delmore over the grunting sounds of the pigmen, over Nyx's laughter, over her own muffled screaming. One thing kept popping inside her mind. One thing she couldn't stop thinking about. Not escape. Not her family or friends. She had quick thoughts of how much she wanted them to climax and fill her.

It was almost too much for her when she realized what she was even thinking about.

Her mind was too foggy to clearly think for herself, the feeling of being fucked in such a way, she felt like she would die if they didn't fill her then with their semen. Make her feel like she'd burst as their seed filled her swollen belly even more than it already was with the babies.

Then she came for a third time in a row, harsher this time, as if begging for them to fill her right then. She could no longer hold back her orgasms, instead they racked her body with exotic pleasure with each one that passed as she was fucked.

White flashed passed her eyes all of a sudden when the pigmen squealed that high pitched sound that would ring in her ears. They climaxed and came, hot semen shooting inside her, down her throat, covering her belly completely. She collapsed to the floor as they pulled away from her and she gripped her stomach as she got to her knees.

She cried out and gripped her belly, feeling the infants inside her kicking and pressing against her belly, as if they were begging to be released then and there. 'Stop, just stop!' She was gasping, semen was dripping down the corners of her mouth.

"What's wrong? Thought your belly would blow? Hardly, you should know better by now. That won't be happening."

Her eyes were still glazed as she looked up to see Delmore leaning against the throne next to Nyx, his eyes dancing across Reina's semen soaked body. Before she could say something in return, to make a comment, she was pushed to her back and she gasped, looking up to see Ryldkah on his hands and knees above her. She gasped and pushed at his chest then stomach as he leaned forward, his cock brushing against her swollen navel and the piercing which stood at attention for him.

"No more, please! No more cum!" She gritted her teeth and squirmed to no avail, the beast was too large and too heavy to move. It began moving it's hips, it's engorged cock rubbing hard against her bellybutton even more now. She gasped and clamped her eyes closed tight, feeling as though she'd suffocate with the beast atop her like this.

"Want to know something fascinating Reina? About the pigmen? Have you noticed how not one is nearly as...large as my dear general? None of the others have the same amount of girth on them... Why? Well, I'll tell you an interesting fact as your belly is rubbed by Ryldkah." She shook her head and groaned, gripping at the sides of the pigbeast.

"If you've noticed, each pigman is different in weight. Of course, all are muscled but fat-wise not all are as large as my favorite Ryldkah. It's because they're ranked by their size, of all things! The less fatty ones are considered the lowest, grunts if you will."

He chuckled as he hurried over then, kneeling next to Reina and the demon. "The fatter they are, bigger they are, the higher rank they are. And because this pigman is the biggest, he's considered the general. I'm sure one day one will become even bigger than him, and then you'll be bearing his children." He laughed and leaned back.

"It's funny how their ranking systems work, isn't it?" He turned and walked back to the throne, chuckling to himself. 'Nothing about any of this is funny!' Were Reina's thoughts. She shook her head and gasped, then howled when the beast came and filled her navel up and covered her swollen stomach entirely for the second time.

It shifted it's weight and then stood away from her as she rolled her to her side and gripped at her stomach; the offspring inside her kicking up a mad storm and causing her to gasp and writhe with the pressure. "He seems to really like you Reina. With that piercing rubbing against his cock, heating up as he speeds up, almost makes me wanna fuck it just to have that feeling."

She shook her head and buried her face into her arm. "Stop...please just stop Delmore..." She sobbed quietly, tears flowing down her cheeks freely then.

He looked back to her and smirked. "Never will I stop this Reina. Not when I'm having this much fun."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, looking at the ground then and glaring. 'I'm not just a toy for him to play with, a whore for these demons to fuck...' She glared up at Delmore then and shook her head slowly. "It doesn't matter about their ranks, or what they're feeling, I don't care about any of them you bastard... They're just demons, like you!"

She spit and looked away, rubbing her eyes and wiping her face off the best she could, wiping off tears and semen. Delmore rolled his eyes and walked over, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm not a lowly demon, you fat slut, I'm your master, and one day I'll be King of the whole damn world. You're nothing more than lowly cattle for my army to breed with. Get that through your thick head, bitch." She whined softly and grabbed at his wrist, whimpering. Then he threw her to the floor and she rolled over, gripping her stomach as the pigmen pulled her to her feet.

"Fuck her as much as you like tonight boys, make her scream for more semen! Fill her in it! Then bathe her in more!" Reina looked up to Delmore as he turned and stormed out of the throne room, leaving her with the pigmen and Nyx. She was pulled against one as they straddled her when Nyx walked over.

"Tsk, you really pissed him off this time." She clicked her tongue and watched as Reina looked to her with a pleading expression. She shrugged and turned away, skulking after Delmore.

"Let me go!" Reina yelled as Nyx left the throne room; she paid Reina no mind.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Things are looking grim for Reina now. Just wait until the next chapter~ It's very promising, I promise! :D I'd really appreciate some feedback. It only takes a minute, sometimes less to type a review up and send it. You don't even need to sign in! I just want to know the thoughts of the people reading this, if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks for reading.

**Q: "What about Risty her orphanage is within the Vance domain?"**  
**A: Risty and her orphanage has long since left once the pigmen began appearing. It'll be explained later in the story in better detail. That much I can say.**

**Q: "And how many chapters do you think that your gonna have in this story?"**  
**A: I can't say for sure, simply because the story isn't finished. But well over 20 chapters, last I checked the chapter I was on/writing was chapter 23.**

**FYI: Of course my answers won't help tell you what's going to happen next. You have to READ the story to find out what happens next. Doh! I said I won't spoil the plot with the answers when I started this corner. My friends don't even know the extent of everything that happens in my fics.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). I simply used them in this plot for fun.

A/N: Wow! I got such a great response to the last chapter! A special thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me, you have no idea. I'm glad it seems people are enjoying this story so far! And I'm really glad people aren't too bothered by the pigmen, either. I hope my Q&A corner has been helping, too. I know I can't answer some questions due to it having an effect on the plot storyline, but I've been doing my best. Anyway, this chapter is promising so please enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Warning!** If you don't like what you read, then go away. No one is forcing you to read this, hence you have no standing ground to complain. It's a work of fiction about fictional characters, in a fictional world. **It. Is. Fictional.** This story will be dark at times, with what happens to the characters. The content isn't for everyone, and I'm making that painfully clear. For those who either enjoy it or can look past it for the actual story, thank you.

* * *

Queen's Blade: PregNation

Nyx walked towards their room, the master bedroom where the Count had slept in, which she and Delmore shared. Though Delmore never slept in the bed, he simply referred to it as his room as well, along with using it's desk for drawing out his plans late at night, or he would sit back and watch in silent amusement as Funikura touched and molested Nyx against her will.

She ground her teeth at the thought but shook her head and kept a tight grip on Funikura. She walked into the room, but before she could call out Delmore's name she was slammed into the wall, dropping Funikura in the process. Her eyes went wide as Delmore pinned her, his hips pressed hard against her own.

Then he assaulted her mouth, kissing, biting, sucking at her lips, grunting as he groped her lithe form. "D-Delmore!" She gasped and tried to push him away, tried to reach for Funikura. Delmore growled and kicked the staff away from them, then grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

He was on top of her in a second and ripping her clothes off. "Stop it! What are you doing?!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes immediately.

Delmore gripped her neck and glared down at her, his red eyes furious. "Taking what's mine. Did you honestly think I'd never fuck you? That I'd let Funikura be the only thing to touch you? Oh you were badly mistaken, Nyx."

Her eyes watered more and she reached for Funikura, but Delmore growled and the staff didn't move, didn't reach for her, didn't come to her. She looked to Delmore as he finished ripping her clothes off and had moved to removing his own clothing. "Delmore don't, stop! I don't want to do this! W-What if I get pregnant?!" She cried.

She gasped when he smacked her, then gripped her chin roughly and forced eye contact. "You can dish out punishment but when it strikes you, you turn into a whining bitch. If you get pregnant from my fucking you, guess you'll become a mommy." He smirked as the tears finally spilled out.

Nyx stared up at him through her blurred vision, her body shaking and her mind whirling. "P-Please don't Master Delmore! I'll do anything else just please don't do this to me!" She sobbed quietly and whimpered as the cool air washed over her naked form as Delmore sat back.

He threw his clothes to the floor, revealing his pale skin. He ran his hand down her chest, fondling her nipple and grasping her breast before he straddled her, now claiming her neck with his mouth as he straddled her hips. "Delmore!" She cried out again, trying to push him off herself. But he was stronger than her, and kept her pinned while he plunged his cock into her depths. Her eyes clamped shut and she cried out, gripping Delmore's arms and arching her back.

"Ha, a little tighter than I thought you'd be, after all those nights Funikura spent molesting your pussy."

He breathed and claimed her mouth with his own once again, ravaging it with his as he began to thrust his hips, pounding them into her. She cried and tried again to push him off herself but her strength was nothing compared to Delmore's overpowering presence. 'This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't supposed to happen to me!' She thought, panic setting in and fear that he'd leave her pregnant.

Delmore forced her legs open wider and thrusted his hips harder into hers, plunging his cock further inside her. She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks by this point. He took the opportunity of her mouth opening and he slid his tongue into her mouth, taking her completely.

Nyx whimpered and sobbed under him, squirming in a vain attempt at moving away from his groping. 'I-It hurts so much!' She was gasping for air by now.

He pulled back and bit down on her neck, causing her to yelp in surprise. He grabbed ahold of her breasts and squeezed them harder than Funikura had ever done, making her cry harder still. Nyx looked to her beloved staff, cheeks streaked with tears and mouth open as she tried to catch her breath.

The staff didn't move, it simply stared at her through the single red eye, glowing with distaste for her weakness. 'I'm so sorry! Please don't!' She thought, crying.

The silver haired male pounded into her without any thought of mercy or slowing, he only sped up his pace when he was close to his orgasm. He growled when he hit his climax and he bit her breast, making Nyx yell in pain as he released his seed inside her.

When he was finally finished with her, he rolled off her and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through the long black strands of Nyx's hair as she laid against him, her head on his chest. Her eyes were half lidded; she was in pain and her womanhood throbbed in a dull ache when he pulled from her.

She sighed and closed her eyes finally. 'He'll leave me pregnant, I know he will. Oh God, why? I wasn't the one who was supposed to get pregnant, everyone else was!' She chewed her lip and he tugged her hair, causing her to look up at him. "Stop chewing your lip, woman..." He grumbled, his eyes closed.

"Of course, I'm sorry..." She nodded and looked down, closing her eyes once again. 'I feel so weak, why did he have to hurt me...' She thought, and then she felt the familiar embrace of tentacles from her backside. She gasped and looked to see Funikura wrapping it's long tentacles around her, embracing her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried as it began filling her.

Delmore looked to her with annoyance, then rolled away and ignored her groaning and grunting as the staff abused and punished her for her weakness.

**xoxo**  
~Fast Forward~

Another month passes, and Reina had been raped even more than before by the pigmen. The ferocity of their fucking, the extreme amount of semen released inside her and covering her body, she felt like she had died and been sent to Hell. And yet she didn't fight, she allowed them to fuck her, she did as they wanted to please them. She felt sick inside as she watched her stomach grow even more, swelling as the babies grew.

It was in the morning and she sat in her cell, waiting, staring at the wall blankly as she tugged and twisted her bellybutton piercing, her thoughts wandering to better times and places in her life. She didn't even know what was going on in the outside world, where everyone was, what they were doing, if they wondered what had become of her...

She had long forgotten that Cattleya had promised to drop off her cloak at Vance Castle if she didn't return to pick it up...

Cattleya had crossed the borders into Vance County, her pace quick as she strode down the road towards the Vance Castle. 'I've been holding her cloak for almost a month. Surely she didn't forget?' She huffed and shook her head. Cattleya continued marching towards Castle Vance, until she glanced to her left and seen a demon in one of the fields.

She gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes widening when she saw the pigbeast working in the field along with others. 'A demon! Here? What's the meaning of that?' She stared, watched as the pigbeast worked alongside some men and other pigbeasts.

It turned towards her, and she dove into some bushes to hide from it's eyes. 'Something isn't right. Count Vance wouldn't allow such demons to work, let alone live in his lands.' She gritted her teeth and gripped at her pack. Then she spun around when the sound of hooves stormed up to her. Her eyes wide, she looked up at the mighty beast as it stomped and reared it's front legs, naying and snorting.

Cattleya realized then that it was Gala, Reina's mount and friend. She reached up quickly and gripped the bridle, trying to calm the horse and soothe it. "Shh! Those demons will find us! Calm down! Oh you're going to get us caught!" She whispered harshly and yanked on the bridle.

The horse snorted and stomped the ground a couple of times, slowly calming down. Cattleya looked behind herself, looking out from the bushes to see the pigmen had returned to work, apparently not paying any heed to the horse. She sighed and looked up to Gala, this time taking in details of the unicorn.

Gala's saddle was no where to be seen, nor the blanket. But her harness and bridle were still on, though the reins were torn. Her mane and tail were tangled and filled with dirt, her hooves no doubt in need of tending to. Her coat no longer held a shine to it, but there was a dull layer of dirt and dried mud on her. The horse looked as though she hadn't been tended to in weeks, more or less months.

She looked more like a wild horse than a tamed one now.

"Oh Gala, what's happened to you? Where's Reina?" Cattleya cooed softly as she patted Gala's head, wiping off dirt in the process to show the white face Gala has. 'This isn't right, Reina would never leave Gala! Especially uncared for!' She bit her lip as the unicorn nayed and stomped her hoof again, nodding her head and flicking her tail about.

Cattleya looked to see the pigbeast weren't paying attention, and she climbed up onto Gala's back, gripping the broken reins in her hands. She leaned over and patted the horse's neck, whispering, "Take me to Reina,"

Gala reared up and Cattleya's eyes widened. She tightened her grip on the reins and Gala galloped away from their position, and heading straight for Vance Castle. 'There? Reina's in the castle? So what of the demons?' Cattleya wasn't sure what was going on, but deep in her gut she could feel something was wrong, something had happened since the time Reina had left her shop six months prior and the present time.

Gala came to a halt as they neared the castle, naying and rearing up. Cattleya was thrown off and she groaned as she rubbed her lower back, sitting up as Gala stomped about. "Stop! You'll crush me!" She bit her lip and rolled away from the horse, getting to her feet and looking as Gala shook her head and stomped her hooves.

"Is Reina in the castle or isn't she?" She grabbed her weapon, Giant Killer, and looked towards the castle. The horse reared high and shook her head, stomping her hooves. 'I get the feeling she's trying to warn me about something.' She thought as she made her way towards the castle.

She glanced back once to see as the horse took off, heading in the opposite direction and for the mountains.

'She doesn't want to be around the castle, but I have to find out what's going on...' Frowning, Cattleya continued towards the castle, slowly, her grip on her sword fierce. 'I wish Owen had come with me now.' She thought, as the looming feeling of dread continued to well up inside her. She was inside the castle in minutes after finding a way in, and she began looking around.

Everything seemed normal, but no one was around to be seen or heard. The castle looked to be in somewhat ruins, only partly cleaned like whoever had been cleaning it didn't care.

She chewed the inside of her lip for a while as she continued further into the castle, until the sound of moaning came to her. She tensed and tightened her grip, walking quickly through the hall and towards the room. She peeked in through the crack, and her heart dropped at the sight she caught.

A couple of women were on the floor, moaning as men fucked them. Another, with an extremely swollen belly was in the middle of giving birth in the middle of it, as a man rubbed his cock in between her lactating breasts. 'Oh my God!' Cattleya was horrified as she watched Delmore stepping in from a back room, walking over to the woman.

"She's finally in labor is she? About time. She's nearly a whole month overdue. Heh, and I bet that baby is going to be a bitch to push out." He chuckled as the woman screamed, obviously in pain as she pushed.

'My God, it's Delmore! But how?! I thought he was dead!' She grounded her teeth and continued to watch as he stepped away and over to a chair, and her eyes widened even more as they landed on Nyx who sat and watched the whole affair. Delmore patted her head and looked to the scene before him.

Cattleya watched as they all continued to have sex in front of the two, while the woman continued giving birth. 'She needs help! Dammit, what's going on here?' She gritted her teeth and gripped her Giant Killer tightly.

Cattleya watched while the woman struggled to give birth, pushing, panting and screaming her frustration as the baby's head finally came out. Then to Cattleya's horror the man who had released his semen on the woman's face reached down between her legs, grasped at the baby and pulled.

The woman screamed and threw back her head, begging for him to stop until there was a slick popping sound and the whole body of the newborn had been pulled from it's mother. She sobbed and looked up as the infant was held from her. 'This isn't right, this just isn't right...!'

She knew she needed to act, but in the same sense a little voice told her to stay put, to watch what was happening in Vance Castle, what Delmore and Nyx were doing to these people. So she stayed put and bit back the urge to run in swinging her blade.

Then Cattleya watched as the woman proceeded to birth another child, screaming and sobbing the whole time. The newborn was set on the ground where Delmore knelt over it. 'What's he doing?' She narrowed her eyes as she watched him wave his hand down the length of the infant's body.

And within seconds the baby cried, and Cattleya's face drained as it's body shifted and it began morphing into something else. The body of it grew some in size, but the majority of the morphing had occured to it's head, where once a newborn baby's head, normal in size, was now morphed into something similar to what Cattleya had seen in the field.

Some form of pig's head.

She ground her teeth as the second baby was born and the woman was flipped to her stomach, immediately being fucked by another man. She gasped as Delmore did the same to the second infant, and then slid them under her. As she moaned and continued to get fucked, the newly born, newly mutated infants were suckling on her breasts.

Finally Cattleya had enough.

She stepped back, white faced as she looked at the door. 'Something horrible is happening here! I have to find Reina!' She turned to run but was met with a wall of girth that she ran into. She looked up just as the creature grabbed ahold of her arms. She struggled, kicked at it and broke free, then brought her Giant Killer down onto it's shoulder. It screeched loudly and stumbled back, gripping it's shoulder as she ran down the hall.

She could hear voices behind her now, Delmore's being the most prominent one. "Get her!" He yelled, as she turned a corner.

'I need to find Reina and get her out of here! Whatever is happening it's not safe for her!' She ran through the corridors and straight into another pigman. It reached for her and she swung her Giant Killer at it, slashing it's chest wide open and then bringing down her weapon onto it's head and slicing it open. She kicked the beast aside and ran over it, looking into the different rooms as she passed them. 'Where are you Reina?!' She thought frantically as she cut down yet another pigman.

Every room she checked another woman was being fucked, the patterns appearing to her that many, if not all the women were being used sexually, or cleaning the castle. But no signs of Reina as she passed each room. 'Wait a minute, the dungeons! She's got to be there!' She turned and ran down another hall, finding two pigmen this time.

She growled and swung her weapon, beheading both in one sweap of her Giant Killer. She ran onward until the doors of the dungeon came into view. Cattleya lunged for them and swung them open wide, looking down the stairs before she began running down them.

"Reina?! Reina!" She called out and Reina sat up, her eyes wide as she looked around, then she was on her feet and she was at the bars, gripping them.

"Cattleya?! Is that you? I'm down here!" Reina yelled, her heart racing. 'The cloak!' She bit her lip hard, drawing blood as Cattleya bounded down the stairs after hearing Reina's reply.

She looked at the cells and seen as Reina held her hand out between the bars, waving frantically. "I'm here! I'm here!" Reina cried, gripping the bars even tighter with her other hand. Cattleya ran up to the cell and she looked at Reina, her eyes doubling as she seen the state Reina was in.

"Oh Reina, what's happened?" She gripped Reina's hand as she looked her over, taking in Reina's condition, her very swollen belly, the piercing, how filthy she looked. 'Good Lord, what has he done!?' She shook her head after pulling her hand back, gripping the bars and looking at them. "I have to get you out of here." Said Cattleya.

Reina bobbed her head quickly to her. "Please hurry Cattleya!" She begged. Cattleya nodded in reply and she tugged the bars, then looked quickly around the room.

She ran down the long hall until she reached a desk near the stairs, and looked through the drawers, digging through them before she looked up at the wall where cuffs, whips, and other weapons hung. Beside a set of cuffs were a ring of keys and she grabbed them before hurrying back to Reina's cell. "I don't know which one it is!" She said, fumbling with the keys and trying different ones in the lock, failing as none she tried unlocked the door.

"It's that one!" Reina reached through the bars and grabbed the right key. Then Cattleya unlocked the cell and she grabbed Reina's arm, pulling her towards the stairs. "Wait! My father! I can't leave him, or my sister! She's here too!"

Cattleya looked at Reina and shook her head. "There's no time, we'll have to come back for them Reina!" She snapped her head up when they heard the familiar sounds of the pigbeasts as they squealed and screeched while storming down the stairs. Reina gripped her stomach and looked at Cattleya who pushed Reina to the side. "I'll take care of them Reina! Just stand back!" She nodded and looked to the stairs wide eyed as the beasts burst through the doorway, four pigmen running at Cattleya.

Cattleya swung her weapon at the first, slashing it's chest and leaving a deep gouge before she swung the Giant Killer again, slicing the pigman's throat. The next ran at her, swinging a large mace at her. She growled and swung her weapon up, blocking the attack and then she kicked the beast in the groin, causing it to squeal loudly and double over.

She brought her weapon down onto it's head and split the skull clean open. Cattleya yanked her weapon free and swung it at the third demon who had tried to grasp her arm and swing a studded bat at her.

She ducked and swung her weapon, slicing open the pigman's stomach and he crippled over, his bat dropping. She grabbed the mace from the second beast and brought it down onto the third beast's head, crushing it just as the fourth ran at her and knocked her into the wall.

She groaned and looked up at the beast as it grabbed her arms. She growled and struggled, but the pigman was almost as strong as she was. Then the beast squealed loudly and looked over it's shoulder after a cracking sound. Cattleya narrowed her eyes and as the beast looked back to her she headbutted it, causing it to stammer back.

She grabbed her dropped Giant Killer and swung it at the beast as it regained it's senses. The pigman's head rolled to the ground as the body dropped and she looked to Reina who was holding a whip tightly. Nodding, Cattleya grabbed Reina's arm and they both ran up the stairs.

Cattleya killed yet another pigman that had just entered the stairway before the two ran out of the dungeon. "How are we going to get out of here?!" Reina asked as Cattleya led her down another hall.

"I know a way out!"

Both Reina and Cattleya looked down the hall to see Elina standing there with nothing to cover her. "Elina!" Reina ran to her little sister and they embraced, Elina gripping her as if she'd lose her if she released her grip.

"We don't have time, where is the way out Elina?" Cattleya reached them and looked between differing halls.

Elina looked up from her sister's chest and nodded then pointed down the left hand hallway. "This way!" She turned and grabbed Reina's hand then began running down the hall; Reina in tow and Cattleya bringing up the rear. "I was cleaning a room when I heard the commotion, I knocked out the guy who..." She ground her teeth and shook her head.

Reina nodded, knowing what her sister had been through.

They continued to run down the hall, then another. Elina stopped and pulled Reina into a room. Cattleya followed and closed then barred the door quickly. "Here! We can get outside from that window! I think this room is located directly next to the entrance to the grounds!" Elina ran to the window with Reina and Cattleya on her heels; ignoring the man who lay bleeding from the head in the middle of the room.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know, I suck. LOL Hopefully this chapter was good, and I'd love to know your thoughts! It doesn't take but a few seconds to about a minute to drop a review! Don't even need an account to do so! I'd really appreciate your feedback, more than you know. Until next time!

**Q: "What chapter is Jean coming in?"**  
**A: He won't be coming in until later on. This story is long, so don't worry about how much time they get together right now; it'll happen. I plan on having them have quite a bit of time together before the end of the story. Just not right away.**

**Q: "What's happening to Elina and Count Vance?"**  
**A: Well I thought it was obvious, Elina's being raped/impregnated like the other women, and Count Vance is in shock and being kept prisoner in the dungeons.**

**Q: "Can you please have Jean heal up Liena's piercings because I think that piercings are ugly?"**  
**A: Nope! Sorry, it's staying. I'm not big on a lot of piercings myself, but I do like some and on a pregnant belly, a bellybutton piercing is great appearance-wise.**

**Q: "After this can you do my Yugioh 5Ds story idea?"**  
**A: My answer is still no. You'll have to find someone else. As I said, I'm only interested in QB and Bleach stuff. And right now I just want to focus on what I have.**

**Q: "Cool, can you do one with Cattleya and Echidna that is long and have clever writing like one of them or both going to a breeding village, town, underground city or Island ?"**  
**A: Not at the moment, no. I can promise more Cattleya in**_** this **_**story, but as far as Echidna goes, I don't like having her pregnant, sorry. I tried that once and the story failed miserably. I just don't like her being in this kind of situation.**

**Q: "Here's a new story idea have Nowa be a slave with a very kind master and have him also buy Liena and offer her to go but Liena chooses to stay with with him. Can you do this story idea?"**  
**A: As I said, right now I just want to focus on what I have right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owner(s). I simply used them in this plot for fun.

A/N: Firstly, I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/faved my story! Thank you! It means so much to me to know people actually like this genre! So, thank you again for the awesome support! Secondly, I want to apologize for the seriously long wait. I meant to update this WAY sooner than this, but I've had issues with my internet, found/read a whole book series, and recently got Pokemon X! (By the way, AWESOME game!) Anyway, here we go with another update! I hope you all enjoy! And I promise to get the next one out a bit faster than this one! ;D -Also, thanks to the reviewer who pointed out the spelling error, thank you!

**Warning!** If you don't like what you read, then go away. No one is forcing you to read this, hence you have no standing ground to complain. It's a work of fiction about fictional characters, in a fictional world. **It. Is. Fictional.** This story will be dark at times, with what happens to the characters. The content isn't for everyone, and I'm making that painfully clear. For those who either enjoy it or can look past it for the actual story, thank you.

* * *

Queen's Blade: PregNation

Reina opened the window and leaned out, looking around to see the window sat up at least eight or nine feet high, before she looked back to Cattleya and Elina. "This is it." Cattleya nodded and moved Reina aside, shifting her pack and throwing it out the window, landing far off towards the entrance of the castle.

Cattleya then looked to Reina. "You first, and be careful. Elina and I will lower you down to the ground."

Reina swallowed hard and nodded, then climbed out onto the windowsill with some difficulty manuevering with her swollen belly. Cattleya and Elina gripped Reina's arms as they began lowering her down. "Easy does it." Cattleya said, watching Reina closely.

Reina nodded and looked below herself before she looked up to Cattleya and Elina when their grips tightened. "I'm good to drop Cattleya, let go." She winced however when Cattleya's and Elina's grips tightened even more, Cattleya's eyes hard and Elina's filling with fear as they stared down at the blonde. "Cattleya? Elina? Hurry!"

"I can't move Reina... Something's wrong, I can't move." Cattleya whispered under her breath.

Reina's eyes widened, her body tensing as she stared up at the women who held her arms fiercly. "Did you honestly expect to escape so easily?" She clamped her eyes shut, it was Delmore's voice that spoke from the room behind them. Cattleya gritted her teeth and tried releasing Reina still, fighting the urge to pull her back up.

Elina ground her teeth and tried to release her grip on her sister, fighting against the paralyzing hold over her. "Please, pull out of my grasp Reina! I can't, I can't let go!"

"There's no point in fighting it, Cattleya. Elina. Now be good slaves and pull her up for master." They both began pulling Reina up, and she struggled against them with all her strength.

"No! Cattleya fight it! Elina, please!" Reina yelled and kicked, pushing her feet against the wall of the castle to try and pull herself away from their iron-like grips.

As she was being pulled up she looked passed them to see Delmore and at least half a dozen pigmen, armed and snarling as they watched the two women pull Reina into the room. She dropped to her knees once inside the room and Cattleya and Elina held her arms behind her back then, causing Reina to wince and close her eyes tightly.

"How pathetic, thinking you could escape. I could have stopped you the moment I knew you were here, I simply wanted to give you a little false hope. You're so amusing, the three of you. Certainly made my day." He chuckled and held his hand up, snapping his fingers. Four of the pigmen stepped forward and grabbed ahold of Cattleya, stripping her of weapons and leaving them on the floor.

"Release me!" She growled as the feeling of control came back to her limbs and she struggled, but the four pigmen held her tightly in their grasps.

Reina shook her head then got to her feet and tried running after them, only to be held back by one of the pigmen still in the room. "Let her go Delmore! Please just let her go!" She cried, struggling against it as it held her in front of Delmore. She looked on as the other pigbeast took Elina away, kicking and screaming down the hall with Cattleya.

"Hm, you're being very bad Reina. Trying to escape? This not only proved amusing, but proved to me you're a very bad girl who needs to be punished. Had you ignored Cattleya's persistence in getting you out, and simply stayed put, I'd probably have let her go."

Reina's eyes widened and she looked up to Delmore, tears welling up and bluring her vision. "Please Delmore, she has a family! A husband and son! Just let her go! I swear it won't happen again!" She begged, balling her hands into fists now.

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with."

"I didn't know she was coming!" She protested, shaking her head quickly.

"Didn't you? I think you did. I think you somehow contacted her, and got her to help you. Didn't you?"

Reina sobbed and hung her head, shaking it again. "No! I swear! I asked her to drop something off months ago, before I arrived here! I swear! I forgot all about her coming here! She didn't know! Just let her go Delmore please!" Reina was nearing hysteria now, her voice raising. "I'll do anything! Please, just let her go... She didn't know..."

"But she know's now, and that's bad for her. Hm, oh what shall I do with her? Kill her?"

"No!" Reina yelled, snapping her head up and glaring at Delmore, struggling.

"Oh? I shouldn't kill her? Well, if I'm not going to kill her, I might as well make her useful." His eyes were full of malice as he spoke, every word dripping with the yearning intent to cause Cattleya misery.

Her eyes widened at the realization as to what Delmore was planning. "Don't! Delmore you can't do that to her! You can't do this to her too!"

He laughed and grabbed Reina by the chin roughly, smirking. "I'll do what I please with her. Hm, she's a mother, so, for lack of a better phrase, she's no virgin to birthing children. How perfect." Reina tried pulling away from his grasp and he shoved her away, walking passed her. "As for you, how shall I punish you for your little escape attempt?" He crossed his arms and stood in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder to see the pigman turn Reina around to face Delmore once more.

She sobbed and hung her head, shaking her head then. "You can't do anything more to me..." She whispered, biting her lip. 'Everything he's put me through already, there's no more he could do to me!' She sobbed and clamped her eyes shut tightly.

"Heh, well, I've already had a little fun with you..." He tugged at Reina's bellybutton ring before slipping his finger inside her navel, causing Reina to bite down on her tongue and curl her toes in trying to ignore any sensation he was causing her. "You still try and resist, tsk..." He patted her swollen stomach and she flinched, shaking her head and looking at Delmore, her eyes dull now.

Delmore grinned widely then as his red eyes stared down at her. His hand ran up her swollen belly, then found her right breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple and she looked away. 'I won't moan for him...' She thought, and his grin widened even more as if he had heard her thoughts. "I think we'll both enjoy your new punishment..." He whispered, queazing Reina's breast hard until milk began squirting out.

She bit her lip, then her eyes glazed, and she looked at Delmore as her vision blurred. "What are you..." She trailed off and went limp against the pigman holding her up.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was Delmore's fingers pressing again her nipple and a wave of heat washing through her body.

The next morning Reina rolled over in her cell, rubbing her chest. Sitting up after, her eyes snapped open as she began feeling over herself. 'I don't feel any different... What happened? I swear his fingers pushed into my breast... Ugh, and that feeling...' She shuddered at the thoughts and shook her head as she leaned against the wall, then her heart dropped at the realization that Cattleya had been there.

'Cattleya!' She stood quickly and went to the door of the cell, looking out it and trying to see if she could see Cattleya, but the women had already been taken for the day to work.

"Cattleya?" She called for her but no response. Shaking her head she stumbled back, rubbing her swollen stomach and looking down. 'Cattleya, how could I let this happen? Did Delmore tell the truth? If I had just stayed in this Hell, she could have been set free?' She buried her face into her hands and took a shaky breath to try and calm down.

'No, Delmore wouldn't have done that... Staying here would have only made me think I missed a chance in getting out of here, while Cattleya would have been kept anyway, just away from me to make me think she got out.' She nodded and opened her eyes, gasping and stepping back when she looked up only to see Delmore standing in front of her cell.

"Where is she!? What have you done with her?!" Reina growled, reaching out and gripping the bars.

Delmore smirked and grabbed Reina's wrist, looking her up and down before his eyes met with hers. "Would you like to see her?" He released her wrist and opened the cell, and Reina felt all control over her own body leave her. Delmore was controlling her now, as she slowly stepped out of the cell. He grabbed her bellybutton ring and tugged, pulling Reina forward as the two walked down to the end of the dungeon, where the very last cell was.

It was a cell made especially for the most dangerous criminals, one that had a large metal door instead of bars, and just a little window five or so feet off the ground with four bars to reveal it's occupant. It was a large cell, big enough to hold four or five of Delmore's pigmen and still have room to move freely, where as the other cells could probably only hold three and still have room to move around some.

Reina's heart stopped, she heard chains rattling, a soft groan was coming from inside. "Go ahead Reina, take a peek inside." She swallowed a growing lump in her throat and stepped up to the door, looking inside the cell through the small barred window, gasping at what she saw.

Cattleya stood in the center of the cell, her wrists cuffed to chains that kept her held in the center as her arms stretched outward on either side of herself. She was gripping the chains after having wrapped them around her arms a couple times, but even with the slack Reina knew she couldn't let her arms fall to her sides.

Her legs were just as spread as her ankles were cuffed too, and chained; there was hardly any slack there. Cattleya had been gagged and blindfolded, and stripped of all her clothes. She stood there, tugging every now and then at the chains restraining her, completely exposed.

"Considering her strength, I'm taking...extra precautions with her. But she'll still work, and my pigmen have been enjoying her thick body."

Reina spun around and looked at Delmore, her eyes wide. "No... You can't!"

"Oh, I have Reina... She's given birth once before, her hips are wide and ready for more. To punish her for killing half a dozen of my pigmen, I'm going to make her start replacing them, and then some." He glanced to Reina and smirked at the horror in her eyes. "You can guess I already placed the fertility spell on her, same as the other women, your sister, and especially like the one I have on you...but with an even sweeter twist.

"Instead of one or two infants, she'll be giving birth to three, every time my pigbeasts knock her up. They've raped her a few times already, filled her with their semen, made her drink it like it was sweet nector..."

Reina looked away and gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists. "Don't Delmore... Just stop!" She rubbed her eyes and looked back into the cell. "I'm so sorry Cattleya, I'm sorry I'm sorry..." She sobbed, tears forming in her eyes. Delmore wrapped his arms around Reina from behind then and pulled her back as she gasped.

He gripped one of her breasts with his hand as his other tugged and spun her bellybutton ring while he rested his chin on her shoulder, grinning at her. "Now to reveal your own punishment..." He whispered, sending a chill through Reina's body.

"What?"

"Don't you remember last night? Oh, you poor thing... Did you think that what I did to you was a dream? How hot your body got at the very touch I gave you?" She took in a sharp breath, shaking her head slowly and looking down herself. Then he pressed his fingers against her nipple. He pinched it hard and her knees buckled under her as a fresh wave of heat and ecstasy washed over her.

"Stop!" He smirked and shook his head while he grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them, rubbing them against each other with a renewed vigor. Reaching up to grab Delmore's wrist, she clamped her eyes shut and then howled.

Her eyes glazed over as she stared up at him listlessly. 'It feels amazing, like I'm going to just cum from this, I feel like I'm going to blow!' He chuckled as he watched her, then he spun her around and pressed her back against the wall, staring her directly in her eyes.

"Your body is so fun to play with, Reina... It's nothing more than my plaything. You know what I did? After seeing how you still try to resist me, I decided to enhance your nerves even more!"

"What!? No, no more!" She shook her head, pulling his hand away from her breast after gaining control once more, even with the intense erousal growing inside her so rapidly from simply that touch. It was beginning to drive her mad.

"I thought I had done this before, but it appears it just wasn't strong enough. So I've made it to where your...sexual parts, ass, pussy, bellybutton...breasts... Are very sensitive to being touched. To the point you'll be nothing more than a screaming cumdump, begging for more and wildly fucking anything with a penis that touches you. And the taste of semen will be more desirable for you, as well. Considering it'll remind you of the taste of your favorite treat; wine..."

She looked away and glared. 'That bastard, he's a pig! It can't be true!' He gripped her chin and forced eye contact. She bit her lip softly and stared at him, quivering as his hand rubbed her swollen stomach. The new sensation was unnerving. "I hope you rot in Hell..." She glared defiantly at him.

He chuckled and started squeezing and rubbing her breasts again, just as before. She reached up and bit her fist, clamping her eyes shut tight. Her toes curled at the feeling coursing down her body to her womanhood. "Still so defiant. That won't last much longer, when your body will be pushed to it's limits with sexual arousal."

She whimpered and shook her head, looking at Delmore. "You won't get away with this. With what you've done to my home, to my family, to Cattleya, to me. You're going to pay, and when you do, I pray to God I'll be there to spit on your grave." She growled out.

He smirked and threw her to the floor, standing over her now. "That will never happen." He snapped his fingers, and soon two pigbeasts were there and had Reina on her feet, pulling her away as Delmore turned to look back into Cattleya's cell, his arms crossed as he watched Cattleya shift.

'She set me back some, what with her slaughtering my pets, but in nine months she'll give birth to three more, and another nine months she'd have three more, and so on and so forth as well with the rest of the women. Little does Reina know, my reach is already beginning to stretch. I've covered all of Vance County, and I'm already beginning to take over small villages and towns on the outskirts of the borders.'

His smile was cruel as he stared at Cattleya's naked form. "You'll be of good use, Cattleya. Too bad for you, that you stepped into this mess the way you did. You probably wouldn't have been so horribly tortured." He chuckled as her body tensed and she gripped the chains tighter.

Delmore turned and walked out of the dungeon, his red eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness of said dungeon.

**xoxo**  
~Fast Forward (a lot)~

Months pass, and Reina's belly continues to swell. Every now and then Delmore forced Reina to sit and watch as Cattleya was raped by pigmen, the beasts having no mercy for her as they fucked her from behind and in front of her at the same time. Her own stomach swelling up, her breasts filling with milk. At three months her stomach was already showing signs of having babies in it.

Now at nine months Reina knew it was just a matter of time before she went into labor. Her belly was as big as it was going to get and she was terrified at the aspect of having the demons that had been growing inside her the past nine months. Spring had already arrived, she spent the whole of the Winter in the dungeon when she wasn't being raped.

Reina was sitting in her cell, in her own filth considering it hadn't been cleaned since her arrival, nor has she been cleaned. She shifted and looked down at her swollen belly, running her fingers over it, around her bellybutton ring and navel, small tingles of heated sensations left in the wake of her fingertips.

'This has just been the first nine months, and Delmore will be doing this to me for the rest of my life... I'll go mad if I stay here any longer! I'll lose my mind if I have any more sex!' She bit her lip and buried her face into her hands. She was trying to stay strong, but it had gotten harder and harder.

The whole time between Cattleya's capture and now Reina had been having sex through out most days, her body seemingly unable to get enough of the semen that filled it, the pleasure that coursed through it, the cocks that rubbed inside and on it. Delmore hadn't lied, the taste of semen had changed from the nasty taste that Reina even then had become used to, to tasting something akin to wine.

And her body, so morphed the way it was, yearning for sexual contact, friction on her skin, inside of her, and filling her with the hot, sticky fluid.

For one day Reina had been left in her cell, all day and night, her mind had wandered to the point she had fantasized of sex, even pleasured herself without even knowing she had began it. And the next day when the pigbeasts came for her, when they took her to the throne room where they always took her to fuck her, she had been first to innitiate the sex, pushing back against the cock that had positioned behind her.

She was falling faster now than ever.

She bucked and thrusted her hips wildly in a frenzied motion, unlike her previous fucks. And by the end of the day when they were done with her she realized then that her body and mind was slipping from her grasp, that her will to escape was slipping, and her sexual wants were coming forward.

Reina was disgusted by herself, no matter how much she told herself she'd fight it the night before, when it came to it she had become exactly like Delmore and Nyx wanted her to become; a whore, a slut craving sex, a cumdump for the pigmen.

She was so consumed by her thoughts of everything right then, the fact that no one really missed her enough to come looking for her, the fact that her day was about to start again, the fact that she was almost becoming anxious as the yearning desire to fuck was growing in her womanhood, that it took her a moment to realize she was now sitting in a puddle.

Her eyes widened behind her fingers and she backed up, reached down and felt between her legs then looked at the liquid on her fingers. 'Oh God, is this...?' She bit her lip and shook her head quickly, wiping her hand on the ground and getting to her feet now. She could feel the infants inside her kick and move and she braced herself against the corner of the cell.

Her water had broken; it was time. Reina paled at the thought and looked at the puddle of her broken water. 'No... I can't!' She grasped at the bars. "I won't do this!"

After a while Reina paced back in forth in her cell, worrying and fearing that she was about to give birth to the monsters inside her. It was still early in the morning, dawn was just now breaking over the horizon. When the doors to the other cells were opened by a couple pigbeasts and they herded the women out, Reina experienced her first contraction.

She doubled over and reached up and put her hand on the wall next to her to brace herself, as her right hand held her swollen belly. Her eyes were shut tight and she groaned, sobbing aloud at the realization of how painful this was going to be. 'I don't want to do this!' She thought.

It was more painful than she thought it would be for a contraction. She groaned and her knees buckled but she was able to grab ahold of the bars before she fell to her knees. She gasped as the contraction finally passed, then the door to her cell opened and she looked up to see the pigbeast that was fathering the bastard children inside her.

Her eyes watered at the fear of what it would do to her after she gave birth, that this was going to happen again, that this creature had done so much to her, taken so much from her and expected her to carry it's demon children again and again.

"Stop!" It grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her away from the bars, dragging her out of the cell. "Please stop! M-My water broke, please! They're coming!" She cried, struggling to pull away from Ryldkah's iron like grip. It stopped and looked to her, and for a moment Reina thought it would release her and leave her in peace, that it understood.

Then he just grunted and continued walking forward, dragging her behind it by her arm. She struggled and sobbed, tears already streaming down her cheeks in frustration. 'Doesn't it understand that it's own demon spawn are coming?!' She pulled at her arm to get away but gave in when it dragged her into the throne room.

He threw her to the floor and she fell to her knees, gripping her swollen stomach and gritting her teeth while looking up to see Delmore leaning against the throne, with Nyx sitting in it like she always did every day the past nine months as they watched Reina get raped over and over.

The pigbeast squealed loudly as it pointed to her and Delmore's eyes seemed to light up. He stepped over to Reina and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her up and to her feet. "Hm... He seems especially excited. I wonder why?" He chuckled as Reina glared at him, her eyes silently challenging him.

"From your teary eyes and expression I'd say something along the lines of...labor pains, perhaps?" He laughs quietly at her sudden flinch, confirming his hunch. "Oh my, dear Reina is having her first." He laughed again as he stepped back, watching as Reina slid back to her knees, doubling over when she began experiencing another contraction. She hissed and groaned as she craddled her swollen stomach.

She felt as though they were going to rip out of her the pains were so bad. She tried to surpress a sob but it came anyway as she cried. 'I can't do this, I can't do this...! I don't wanna have these! Just let me wake up from this nightmare!' She thought, grinding her teeth.

Delmore snapped his fingers and Reina was lifted again, this time by Ryldkah. "This is certainly a grand day! Take her to the ball room and put her in the room I've set up for her until everything is ready. Oh, and dear Reina? Don't give birth yet, wouldn't want to ruin the big day for everyone now would you?"

He chuckled and rubbed Reina's swollen belly then turned and walked off, motioning for Nyx to follow. Nyx had been sitting back without saying much, and she rose from the throne with her Funikura in hand and kept close. Nyx followed after Delmore out of the throne room, giving Reina a cruel smile as Reina was being dragged out the other way and towards the ball room.

'What's he planning!?' Reina thought, struggling with a renewed urgency as she looked up to the pigbeast pulling at her.

TBC

* * *

A/N: *cheers* Reina's first time giving birth is coming up at last! Not the next chapter, but the one after, she gives birth at last. I know, I know, you're thinking, "Why do we have to wait so long?!" Don't worry, I promise I'll update soon-ish so we can get to her birthing these babes. It's happening. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this plot twister of Cattleya being caught! XD Thanks so much for reading!

**Q: "What was the prologue talking about I don't understand it?"**  
**A: Well the first half was a hint to what Jean's been up to. The second half, was obviously Nyx meeting Delmore.**

**Q: "Have you already completed this story and just waiting to post the other chapters later like your "Preggo Apocalypse" story?"**  
**A: No, I haven't completed this story. I have several chapters done, but the story isn't finished yet. I'm still working on it.**

**Q: "I expected rape on laboring woman will be featured in this fic as well?"**  
**A: Oh yes, definitely! Several times, in fact, that I can recall from what I have written already. :)**


End file.
